Lucha de Emociones
by TM14Yani
Summary: ultimamente el corazon de ed y winry no sabe a quien amar y eso creara grandes peleas  y confusiones de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia fue echa con ayuda de mi amiga Winry1Elric.**

**Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Estaba Edward durmiendo placida y tranquilamente una siesta en su comoda habitacion, cuando entonces:

- Hermano. Hermano. Despierta ya - gritaba Alphonse

- Al, no ves que estoy dormiendo. Porque no te vas a dormir tu tambien - dijo Edward adormilado.

- Hermano...sabes que no puedo dormir con este cuerpo - dijo Al insistiendo - hermano, oye:. ¿Me estas escuchando?

Como Edward no despertaba de ninguna manera a Alphonse le quedaba una sola opcion, fue al baño y cogio un cubo de agua y se lo tiro a ed .

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH - grito Edward al sentir el agua fria corriendo por su cuerpo...y su cama - PERO QUE DEMONIOS…… ALPHONSE- DIJO ED ENOJADO(MEJOR DICHO EXTREMEDAMENTE ENOJADO) -TE VOY A MATAR ESTUPIDO BOTE ANDANTE- DIJO EDWARD IRRITADO.

- ¿Hermano no ves que hora es? - le pregunto Alphonse en forma de rregaño.

- Si, es la hora en la que tomo mi siesta, dejame dormir tranquilo Al.

-NO, ES LA HORA EN QUE DEBEMOS IR RECOGER A WINRY A LA ESTACION DE TREN Y ADEMAS NO TE DESPERTASTE HACE dos HORAS- DIJO AL.

- Pero quiero dormis maaas - le decia ed como excusa.

-MEJOR DATE PRISA Y CAMINEMOS ANTES DE QUE WINRY SE ENOJE Y NOS MATE- DIJO AL DIRIGIENDOSE A LA PUERTA.

- Tranquilo. Si Winry se enoja te uso como escudo para protegerme - DIJO Edward.

-AH.. QUE DIJISTE HERMANO-.

-OOOOOOOHHH NADA YO NO HE DICHO NADA MEJOR VAMONOS, SI- DIJO ED MIENTRAS EMPUJABA A ALPHONSE A LA SALIDA.

* * *

  
-SEñOR PARA QUE ME MANDO A LLAMAR- DIJO HAVOC-.

-NECESITO QUE VAYAS A RECOGER A UN PARIENTE MIO EN LA ESTACION DE TRENES- DIJO MUSTANG MIENTRAS FIRMABA LOS PAPELES.

-SI PERO DIGAME ALGO SEñOR QUE ES: TIO, PRIMO, HERMANO , HERMANA , SOBRINO O SOBRINA-.

-EN REALIDAD ESPERO QUE SE UNA HERMANA UN POCO MENOR QUE USTED- DIJO HAVOC.

-no es mi sobrino-

EN ESE INSTANTE APARECIERON TODOS LOS SUBORDINADOS DE MUSTANG.

-SEñOR NO SABIA QUE TENIA UN SOBRINO-.

-Ja, pense que no tenia ningun familiar-

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no conocen de mi-dijo mustang con una sonrisa.

-Asi que havoc vaya-.

-Si señor – dijo havoc y después se retiro.  


* * *

-Hermano vamos date prisa estamos retrasados winry nos va a matar- dijo al mientras corria.

-Vamos winry no estan mala o quizas si- dijo ed pensativo.

-Mira hermano ya casi llegamos – dijo alphonse calmandose un poco.

-Bien contento al , ya llegamos pero ahora hay que encontrar a winry- dijo ed

-Eso sera facil – dijo al.

-Si al te apoyaria en eso pero creo que no sera facil-.

En ese momento alphonse se dio cuenta de que la estacion estaba llena y que no podia haber mas gente como en ese dia.

-Muy bien hay que separarno y encontrar a winry tu por aca y yo por alla- dijo ed tomando el control de la situación.

-Ok hermano- dijo al.

Ed y al empezaron a buscar a winry por todo el lugar por alli por alla hasta por aca y no la encontraron.

-La encontraste al-.

-No hermano, crees que le haiga pasado algo- dijo al poniendose nervioso.

-No lo creo-.

-Y si winry se canso de esperarnos y se fue por la ciudad a buscarnos y le paso algo-.

-No lo creo alphonse y tranquilizate sigue buscando-.

-A ver al me subire arriba de ti para ver mejor es que no veo nada-.

-Muy bien hermano-.

-Veamos a ver winry donde estas que no te veo- dijo mientras miraba por todo los lados.

-Oye al mira que curioso-.

-Que es curioso-.

-Hay una chica identica a winry sentada en un banco platicando con un muchacho hasta parece que se divierten-.

Pasaron como 10 segundos para que se diera cuenta de que esa es winry.

-Jejejeje que curioso………………. Un momento esa es winry-.

-Si la encontramos que bueno- dijo al aliviado.

-A quien le importa eso winry esta hay charlando con un muchacho no es que me importe ni nada de eso pero que …… rayos esta siendo-dijo ed lleno de rabia y del factor llamado " celos".

-Arggggggggg vamos al hay que ver que hace winry-.

-Si pero esperame hermano-.

* * *

-Jajajaja no es curioso siempre e intentado hacer uno de ese tamaño pero nunca lo he hecho en cambio tu si lo has hecho , me imagino que fue genial hacerlo- dijo winry.

-Si pero te digo mi secreto lo unico que tienes que hacer es……

-Winry winry winry – gritaba ed.

-Ah edward –dijo winry como con una cara para que viniste.

-Que rayos haces te estamos buscando de hace rato mira en que te encontramos- dijo edward.

-Ahora por que no nos vamos- dijo ed alando de un brazo a winry.

-Pero esperate edward es que le……

-Ah por que aquí estabas - dijo havoc mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Aah teniente havoc – dijo al.

-Que hace aquí- dijo edward.

-Vine a buscarlo a el creo- dijo havoc mientras prendia un cigarro.

-Oh es su familiar – dijo al.

-No ,es familiar de mustang-.

-Fami… de quien – dijo ed sorprendido.

-si su sobrino leo mustang- dijo havoc.

-pero que esto es una broma si pellisquemen para despertar- dijo ed. -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no tan duro winry- .

-Dijiste que te pelliscaran-

-A cierto winry disfrute mucho de tu compañía por que no nos volvemos a ver para seguir hablando – dijo leo.

-… eso si claro por que no- dijo winry.

- por que winry tartumedea

- no lo se hermano

-pues que te parece sinos vemos a las tres de la tarde-dijo leo

-oh si por que no- dijo leo.

-pues hoy en el parque a las tres- dijo winry un poco apenada.

-ok, adios leo-

-dios winry-

-oye ,no vas ir cierto?- dijo edward.

-por que no deberia ir, edward- dijo winry con una cara perversa.

-Que no me digas que estas celoso edward- dijo winry con una sonrisita.

-yo…celoso de ti - dijo un poco nervioso.

despues de mirarse los dos por cinco segundo.

-jajajajajajaja no me hasgas reir,ya quisieras que yo estuviera celoso de ti- dijo edward para salir de el tema.

-oye que dices yo soy una chica muy linda puede ser que estes celoso de mi, edward lo que pasa es que no lo quieres admitir- dijo winry.

-te dije que no winry y haz lo que quieras - dijo ed dandole la espalda.

-como no hay ningun problema puedo ir a mi cita con leo- dijo winry mientras dejaba a al y a ed atrás.

-pero que dices winry-

-ya bastacaminen que se me va hacer tarde para arreglarme- dijo winry

-para que debes prepararte-dijo al.

-para que mas para mi cita Alphonse asi que caminen-

edward llevaba una cara de los mil diablos .

-no puedo creer esto primero resulta que ese tal leo es sobrino de mustang y ahora tiene una cita con winry y ahora que falta- dijo ed refunfuñando.

-les comente que leo es un mecanico de automails-

No olvidaste ese detalle winry- dijo ed

en la oficina de mustang…………

-oye leo que gusto verte de nuevo – dijo mustang un tanto alegre.

-si igual tio-dijo leo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-que tal las cosas por alla – dijo roy

-todo bien creo– dijo leo.

-uuh ya quiero visitar a la abuela- dijo leo.

-sabes que no le gusta que la llames asi- dijo roy- y por que la urgencia-.

-es que tengo que pedirles algunos consejos-

-y se puede saber de que-

-bueno…ya sabes de chicas-

-ooooooooo ya por que no lo habias dicho antes estas con la persona indicada leo- dijo mustang mientras salia de su oficina con si sobrino.

-oiga teniente voy a salir un rato yo y leo tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo mustang.

-ah que la pasa a el coronel hoy-

Muy bien empezemos donde se conocieron como se llama- decia mustang mientras se alejaba.

En la casa de los Hughes

-winry que gusto verte- decia elisia cuando abrio la puerte.

-a mi tambien me da gusto verte- dijo winry sonriendole.

- y trajiste a el hermano grande y a el hermano enano-.

- que dices pequeña mocosa –dijo ed enojado

- tranquilo solo es una niña- dijo al.

- no puedes estar llamando a las personas pequeñas sin sabes por que quizas porque aun no conoces la furia de una persona enana- dijo ed.

- me dijo pequeño a mi mismo- dijo ed.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me dije pequeño no puede ser-

- calmate hermano-.

-hola winry – dijo gracia – que le pasa a edward.

-esta enfermo tiene algo llamadado enanitis cronica-dijo winry sonriendo.

-aaah ya entiendo-.

-bueno ustedes ya larguense de aquí tengo que hablas con la señora gracia de algo de mujeres- dijo winry sacandolos a lo puerta.

-vayanse- dijo winry sacandolos.

- pero que le pasa a winry- dijo ed.

-vamonos hermano-

- no espera- dijo ed.

edward se coloco detrás de la puerta para oir.

- bueno señora gracias creo que me estoy enamorando-

Eso no es malo es muy bueno y ya estas en edad pero como se llama el chico- dijo gracia

- Bueno el chico se llama ………..-


	2. Chapter 2

_edward se coloco detras de la puerta para oir._

_**-**__bueno, señora gracias creo que me estoy enamorando-._

_- eso no es malo es muy bueno y ya estas en edad de enamorarte pero como se llama el chico- digo gracia._

_-bueno el chico se llama…..-_

LUCHA DE EMOCIONES A QUIEN ELIGO?_bueno el chico se llama ……-._

_**En el momento en que winry iba a mencionar el nombre de la persona que le gustaba, elisia habia notado unas sombras en la puerta y por curiosidad fue a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrio ed se cayo de boca.**_

_-edward pero que haces aquí- dijo winry sorpresiva pero con un tono enojado._

_-¡ay! Me di duro- dijo ed mientras se paraba._

_**Cuando llego a pararse en ese mismo instante winry cogio su llave y se la mando atrás a edward pegandole en la cabeza.**_

_-no puedo creer que estes oyendo mis conversaciones edward- dijo winry con una furia increible._

_- pero no tenias que pegarme tan duro maldita mecanica y ademas no hay secretos entre los amigos cierto winry- dijo ed mientras se sobaba el golpe en la cara._

_- pero hay cosas que son privada maldito liliputiense- dijo winry un poco calmada._

_-oye a quien le dices lilipuque- dijo poniendo una cara de que es eso ._

_-liliputiense se dice de la persona muy pequeña – dijo winry- acaso no lees o que_

_-no sabia eso- dijo ed con una voz calmada- espera un momento a quien le llamas pequeño._

_- a ti y es hora de que te valla- dijo winry agarrando a ed por la el cabello y dandole una patada hacia la salida._

_**A fuera se encontraba Alphonse **__**porque sabia que si se ponia a oir la conversación de winry y gracia tendria problemas.**_

_- te lo dije- dijo al con voz de victoria._

_-callate y vámonos – dijo ed mientras se marchaba._

_**Dentro de la casa estaba winry un poco desconcertada. Gracia la llamo para que fuera a la cocina porque le iba a enseñar algo. Cuando winry fue gracia estaba sacando de el horno dos tarta.**_

_- muy bien winry entiendo tu problema- dijo gracia-._

_- imaginate que vas a comprar una tarta de manzanas- dijo gracia mientra ponia la tarta en la mesa- pero ves una tarta de fresa deliciosa y tambien la quieres comprar- dijo ella mientras ponia la de fresa en la mesa._

_las quiere las dos pero solo tienes dinero para una, entonces que debes hacer eligir la que mas te gusta ; pero la pregunta es cual sera la de manzana o la de fresa- dijo gracia – cuando entiendas lo que te dije ahora vas a comprender y te vas a decidir- dijo gracia con una gran sonrisa._

_**Winry aun no entendia lo que la señora gracia queria decirle**__** pero sabia que pronto lo entenderia. Eran las dos de la tarde y winry tenia un problema mayor, no sabia que ponerse. Buscaba y buscaba y no le gustaba lo que tomaba en las manos; en ese momento llego elisia para ver lo que winry hacia y como la vio preocupada le pregunto:**_

_que te pasa winry- dijo elisia con una vocecita._

_-nada solo que no se que ponerme- dijo winry un poco desesperada- y ya casi es la hora que voy hacer._

_**Elisia queria ayudar a winry y se dirigio a sus maletas y cogio una linda falda co**__**rta color rosado claro, una blusa blanca y la puso arriba de la cama.**_

_- winry porque no te pones esto- dijo gracia mientras señalaba a la cama._

_- claro, no habia pensado en eso antes me pongo eso con un chaleco que tengo que hace juego con la falda y con mis zapatos negros y listo- dijo winry con un tono feliz._

_- gracias elisia te prometo que cuando llegue jugare contigo- dijo winry mientras la abrazaba de la alegria._

_**En ese momento elisia fue corriendo a buscar una cosa que sabia que le serviria **__**de mucha ayuda a winry para ponerse con su vesturario en lo que winry se cambiaba de ropa.**_

_-muy bien- dijo winry- deberia ir con el cabello suelto o amarrado._

_- winry deberias ir con tu cabello suelto- dijo elisia- para que te pongas este cintillo blanco que me regalo mi papa pero me queda grande y por eso no lo uso pero a ti si te queda._

_**Winry se sintio mal por un momento pero despues sonrio a ver la sonrisa tierna de elisia.**_

_gracias elisia- dijo winry mientras la abrazaba- te lo agradezco mucho._

_**Winry salio disparada por que se le hacia tarde claramente se despidio de gracia y elisia primero. En una esquina cerca de la casa de la señora gracia se encontraba edward y Alphonse esperando que winry saliera para ir tras de ella.**_

_- no deberiamos hacer esto- dijo al._

_- no es nada malo- dijo ed- ademas…………….wuaooooooooooo nunca habia visto a winry tan bonita como hoy._

_- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- afirmo Alphonse._

_**Ambos al escuchar lo que dijeron tocieron y se fueron atrás de winry. Winry estaba en el parque sentada en una banco esperando a que llegara leo y de pronto voy que llegaba un chico de cabello negro un poco largo, ojos azules claros, estatura perfecta para su edad(16),con unos pantalones negros , poloche azul y una chaqueta que negra.**_

_- winry__- grito leo mientras la saludaba._

_-leo que vueno que viniste- dijo winry feliz._

_**Pero un poco mas atrás de ello , detrás de un arbol se encontraba dos figuras observando lo que hacia winry y leo. Esas figuras era nada mas y nada menos que havoc y falman( quizas alguno penso que era ed y al).**_

_************* flash back**********_

_**-**__havoc, falman les tengo una pequeña mision- dijo mustang- quiero que sigan a leo en su cita._

_- para que quiere que hagamos eso- dijo havoc._

_- para que me informe sobre lo que pasa en su cita- dijo mustang sonriente._

_-ooooooooooo ya entiendo- dijo havoc._

_- quiere informe con lo mas importante o todo lo que pase – dijo havoc muy feliz._

_- todo lo que pase- agrego mustang._

_********** fin de flash back************_

_- veamos lo que pasa ahora acerquémonos mas- dijo havoc._

_- si vamos – dijo falman._

_**De el otro lado se encontraba edward y Alphonse espiando lo que winry y leo hacian es decir winry y leo tenian dos **__**espias en ambos lados. Winry y leo se pararon de el banco y comenzaron a caminar por el parque.**_

_**- **__acerquemonos mas- dijeron a la vez edward y winry._

_**Y se acercaron mas y mas , mientras winry y leo caminaban sus 4 espias le seguían el paso. Entonces leo llevo a winry a un lugar de el parque muy lindo donde habia un enorme arbol y abajo habia un pequeña asiento que cuando te sentabas las flores de el arbol se caian a tus manos.**_

_- muy bueno leo trajo a winry a un lugar muy romantico- dijo havoc._

_**Leo y winry comenzaron a hablar muy tranquilamente. Se notaba que ambos disfrutaban de la conversación.**_

_- maldición Alphonse deja el gato – dijo ed mientras corria atrás de al acercandose donde estaba winry y leo._

_- edward que haces aquí- dijo winry._

_- esto va estar bueno- dijo havoc- anota todo falman._

_- si-_

_- yo nada solo que Alphonse comenzo a perseguir a un gato hasta aquí- dijo ed un poco nervioso._

_- a edward winry me hablado mucho de ti. Dice que tienes un automails- dijo leo._

_- dejame verlo- dijo leo._

_- no, no dejo que extraño toquen mi automail- dijo ed en señal de negacion._

_- vamos ed, leo es un experto- dijo winry sonriente._

_- veamos , el automail es un poco pesado quizas por ese es que no creces- dijo leo mientras miraba el automail._

_- oye que estas insinuando – dijo ed._

_- pero quizas si te lo hacen menos pesados crezcas- dijo leo._

_- de verdad- dijo ed con una esperanza de ser mas alto._

_- solo es una teoria- dijo leo._

_- pero quizas pase- dijo ed- winry me haras uno menos pesado._

_**En ese momento al ver a edward y a leo, winry penso en lo que le dijo gracia de las tartas y comprendio lo que le quiso decir. **__**Es decir winry por alguna razon estaba enamorada tanto de edward como de leo.**_

_**-**__pero la pregunta es- dijo winry- a quien eligo?._


	3. Chapter 3

_**En ese momento al ver a edward y a leo, winry penso en lo que le dijo gracia de las tartas y comprendio lo que le quiso decir. Es decir winry por alguna razon estaba enamorada tanto de edward como de leo.**_

_**-**__pero la pregunta es- dijo winry- a quien eligo?._

LUCHA DE EMOCIONES

_**CAPITULO 3: UN SUCESO INESPERADO.**_

_**Todavia esa pregunta seguia rondando en su cabeza**__**; a quien eligo. Pero de tanto pensar winry se estaba olvidando de la situación que transcurria en su alrededor y era como si estuviera en una especie de transe.**_

_- winry me oyes- decia leo- winry estas bien._

_- si – dijo ella mientras se alejaba de sus pensamientos- ed creo que deberias irte._

_- queeeeeeeeeee el parque es para todo asi que no tienes derecho ninguno para decirme que me valla de aquí- dijo ed reprochandole a winry._

_- esta bien ed pero sal de donde estamos leo y yo- dijo con furia._

_- siiiii adios, nos vemos- dijo ed mientras se alejaba de winry- vámonos al._

_-pero si no encuentro el gatito- dijo al mientras buscaba en los arbusto._

_- camina- _

_- esta bien hermano-._

_**Mientras Alphonse y edward se alejaban todavía winry tenia esa pregunta en su mente y estaba un poco triste y desconcertada. Leo al verla asi se preocupo un poco; asi que la agarro por el brazo y se la llevo. W**__**inry estaba un poco sorprendida.**_

_**- **__a donde vamos- dijo winry mientras caminaban._

_- adonde van eso chicos- dijo havoc mientras se escondia detrás de de un arbol._

_- que se yo vamos a ver-dijo falman._

_- te enseñare un lugar que encontre- dijo leo con una sonrisa en su cara._

_- un lugar?- dijo winry- has venido antes a este parque._

_- ahorita vine a ver algo- dijo leo- pero te encantara este lugar._

_**Leo llevo a winry a un pequeño lago que habia visto por casualidad. En este lugar ademas de el pequeño lago que tenia agua totalmentes cristalinas, arboles mas que frondosos donde las flores caian al suelo con todo esto era mas que un lugar hermoso sino que parecia un lugar magico.**_

_- que lindo lugar- dijo mientras admiraba la belleza que la rodeaba._

_- lugares como este te quitan las penas- dijo leo._

_- ah.. si tienes razon- afirmo winry._

_**Era las 6:00 de la tarde y al frente de la casa de gracia estaba edward esperando que winry llegara. Ed caminaba de un lugar a otro**__** mientras esperaba y de pronto vio a una chica rubia con ojos azules que llegaba con un paquete de rosas en sus manos.**_

_- winry que bueno que llegaste- dijo ed._

_- siiiiiii- dijo winry mientras olia una rosa._

_- winry me oyes- dijo ed al notar la actitud de winry._

_- si te oigo- dijo winry como si estuviera en los cielos._

_- que hicieron tu y ese ese como se llame – dijo ed enojado._

_- que estas celoso o que- dijo winry con risita- ahora no puedo hablar tengo que entrar._

_- pero que demonios winry- dijo ed como queriendola matar._

_- adios ed y adios al- dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta._

_**Dentro de la casa winry se encontro con elisia que la estaba esperando para jugar.**_

_**-**__ winry que bueno que llegaste- dijo elisia sumamente feliz._

_- si, y tengo una cita pendiente- dijo winry mientras sonreia._

_- vas a salir de nuevo- dijo elisia con un semblante de triste._

_- no tengo una cita de juego con una niña llamada elisia- dijo winry con una sonrisa en su cara._

_- siiiiiiiiiii- saltaba elisia por la casa- preparare mis muñecas._

_-^_^ si ahora voy- dijo winry._

_**En la sala se encontraba gracia esperando a que la cena ya estuviera lista.**_

_**- **__señora gracia- dijo winry- gracias por el consejo que me dio esta tarde._

_- no es nada espero que ya empiezes a decidirte- dijo gracia._

_- si eso voy a hacer- dijo winry con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-ah winry creo que te falta hacer algo- dijo gracia mirando lo que winry traia en lasmanos._

_- que me falta hacer algo?- dijo winry – yo creo que no._

_- yo creo que si y sabes que es- dijo gracias mientras buscaba en un pequeña estante- poner las flore en agua- dijo dandole el florero._

_- ah si las flores muchas gracias- dijo winry como con cara de que estupida soy._

_- la cena ya esta casi lista asi que no se sobrepasen jugando- grito gracia en lo que winry se dirigia a el cuarto de elisia._

_- ok señora gracia-._

_**Inmediatamente winry puso las flores en el florero y se cambio de ropa fue directo a jugar con elisia.**_

_- elisia aquí tienes tu cintillo- dijo winry mientras se lo entregaba._

_- gracias winry- dijo elisia mientras lo miraba._

_- cuidalo mucho es muy lindo- afirmo winry con un semblante feliz._

_- oye winry ya que estamos entrando en invierno- dijo elisia mientras jugaba- crees que papa tenga frio._

_**Al oir esto winry se entristecio un poco y no sabia que responder a lo que le habia dicho elisia.**_

_- creo que tu papa debe estar muy bien- dijo winry- el debe estar muy calientito._

_- que bueno es escuchar eso porque me estaba preocupando un poco- dijo elisia- ahora la señorita ana va a dar un paso con la señorita Mariela._

_**La noche estaba fria ya que era otoño y casi se acercaba invierno y aun winry pensaba y pensaba hasta que en un punto de tanto pensar se durmió. A la mañana siguiente edward fue haber a el coronel para hablar algo importante.**_

_- puedo pasar – dijo edward con la puerta media abierta._

_- si puedes pasar- dijo mustang-._

_- y de que queria hablar- dijo ed mientras se sentaba._

_- bueno edward te tengo una mision muy importante- dijo mustang- y tienes que ir inmediatamente._

_- hay no otra mision- dijo ed reprochando- a donde es esta vez._

_- bueno es en……….._

_- queeeeeeeeeeee quiere que valla hasta ya- grito edward ; gritos que se escucharon en todo el cuarte central._

_En la casa de gracia………………._

_**Winry se acaba de levantar y salio a fuera para ver que hacia gracia.**_

_- buenos dias señora gracia- dijo winry ._

_buenos dias winry- dijo gracia mientras recogia las hojas de los arboles que estaban en el patio- lo unico que no me gusta de otoño es que las hojas de los arboles se caen y uno tiene que recogerla es mucho trabajo._

_- si quiere la ayudo- dijo winry._

_- eso estaria bien winry- dijo gracia._

_**Winry se puso a ayudar a gracia y en ese mismo momento edward y Alphonse fueron haber a winry.**_

_- oye winry- dijo edward mientras__ entraba a el patio._

_- hola chicos que hacen aquí- dijo winry._

_- venimos a despedirnos- dijo Alphonse._

_- a despedirse porque razon- dijo winry un poco alterada._

_- es que nos vamos a una mision- dijo edward._

_- aaaaaa una mision- dijo winry aliviada._

_- y vinimos a despedirnos- dijo edward._

_- hermano el tren se va en 10 minutos recuerda- dijo al._

_- cierto- dijo ed – adios winry y adios gracia._

_- que tengan buen viaje chicos- dijo gracia._

_- regresen pronto- afirmo winry._

_- lo haremos- dijeron ed y al mientras corrian._

_**Edward penso que no tardaria tanto en la mision pero para sorpresa suya tardo nada mas de lo que el creia en realidad tardo….**_

_- 5 dias no puedo creer que hemos tardado tanto en esto- dijo ed mientras comia ._

_- pero resolvimos el problema que habia en ese pueblo- dijo al- no te quejes._

_- mira parece que casi estamos entrando en invierno – dijo al mientras miraba por la ventana de el tren y notaba que los arboles no tenian casi hojas y que el ambiente esta un poco._

_- si- dijo ed con una sonrisa- despues de que le llevemos el reporte a el coronel vamos a ir haber a winyr._

_- ok hermano-._

_**Asi mismo en unos minutos el tren llego a central y edward fue directamente a llevarle el reporte a mustang y despues de hacer eso fue corriendo a la casa de la señora gracia a buscar a winry.**_

_- como que winry no esta aquí- dijo ed._

_salio como en esos de las 10:00- dijo gracia- ella dijo que no comeria aquí._

_**Edward no sabia donde estaba winry en ese momento y elisia intervino y le dijo:**_

_- winry salio con.. con- tartumedeo elisia- con el principe._

_- el principe, quien es ese- dijo al._

_- ya sabes el principe- dijo elisia- leo el principe._

_- con con con leo- grito edward._

_**Asi que salio disparado de la casa de gracia y se dirigio a el parque pues creia que ellos estaban ahí. Y tambien no podia faltar que havoc y falman esten vigilando la cita de leo y winry.**_

_- mira eso no es edward- dijo falman apuntando a edward que venia como un auto de carreras._

_- si es el- dijo havoc sonriendo- esto se va a poner interesante._

_**Winry y leo estaban al lado de un lago de patos que habia en el parque. En este lugar habia muchas piedras y por eso tenian que caminar mirando hacia abajo.**_

_- winry – grito edward- que haces aquí._

_- edward no sabia que habian llegado- dijo winry._

_- si. Porque no nos vamos es que al necesita una pequeña limpieza- dijo e._

_- que yo que- dijo al._

_- callate al- susurro edward._

_- si pero ahora no puedo- dijo winry._

_- pero tiene que ser ahora- dijo ed mientras alaba a winry para que se fuera._

_- que no- dijo winry mientras intentaba safarce._

_-que si- dijo edward mientras alaba a winry hacia su lado._

_**En ese momento winry vio a edward y le dijo:**_

_- en verdad te gusto ed- dijo en voz baja._

_**Edward a oir esto solto a winry y esta por la fuerza que le puso ed se fue para atrás tropesando con una piedra.**_

_- no puedo creer esto- dijo havoc mientras se levantaba de su escondite._

_- yo igual- dijo falman._

_- no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo- dijo al asombrado._

_- que rayos no puede…..- la oracion de ed no pudo ser terminada ya que el asombro que le habia causado este suceso inesperado no lo dejaba reaccionar pero en su interior la rabia crecio hacia leo mustang._

_**Lo que habia acontecido era que cuando winry tropeso con la piedra habia caido en brazos de leo y el tambien llego a tropesar y cayo causando que winry y leo se dieran un beso en la boca.**_

_**Ahora que hara edward para poder evitar que winry se enamore de leo a partir de este hecho.**_

_._


	4. Chapter 4

_- que rayos no puede…..- la oracion de ed no pudo ser terminada ya que el asombro que le habia causado este suceso inesperado no lo dejaba reaccionar pero en su interior la rabia crecio hacia leo mustang._

_**Lo que habia acontecido era que cuando winry tropeso con la piedra habia caido en brazos de leo y el tambien llego a tropesar y cayo causando que winry y leo se dieran un beso en la boca.**_

_**Ahora que hara edward para poder evitar que winry se enamore de leo a partir de este hecho.**_

LUCHA DE EMOCIONES

_CAPITULO 4: MOMENTOS DE _

_DESESPERACION_

_**Edward estaba todavía sin reaccionar este suceso lo habia dejado impactado y un voz en su ser le decia que leo pudo hacer lo que el siempre ha querido hacer. **_

_**Winry no podia creer lo que acontecia, asi que se levanto rapidamente y una y otra vez le pedia perdon a leo por lo que habia sucedido. Al igual que todos los que estaban alli presente; leo estaba en shock y en su cara aun tenia la impresión arriba.**_

_**Edward no pude soportar este acontecimiento y se fue sin que nadie lo viera. Havoc y falman se fueron a escondidas para informarle todo lo que paso hoy al coronel( parecen unos reporteros de gandula XD). Winry y leo tambien se marcharon y no se querian ni mirar porque tenian mucha vergüenza de lo acontecido.**_

_**Winry y Alphonse estaba caminando y winry sentia como si se iba a caer y llego al punto en que casi se cae.**_

_**- **__winry estas bien- dijo al mientras sujetaba a winry- te sientes mareada o algo._

_no, estoy bien Alphonse no te preocupes; pero….- dijo winry mientras miraba por todos lados- donde esta edward?_

_._

_- no lo se, creo que se fue-afirmo Alphonse- pero creo que mañana estara trabajando en los cuarteles centrales haciendo el informe de su viaje que por alguna razon se desaparecio._

_**Winry se sintio mal ya que sabia que edward debia de estar enojado por lo que ella y leo habian hecho ya que por alguna razon u otra ella sabia que edward sentia algo hacia ella. Asi que winry decidio ir a visitar a edward temprano en la mañana para hablar con el.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente winry fue directo al cuartel central que por cierto el dia esta muy frio ya que faltan pocos dias para que entrara la nieve. Winry tenia puesto un pantalón negro con una blusa roja oscuro , un pequeño abrigo y una bufanda.**_

_**Al llegar al cuartel le pidio a una de los oficiales que le informara donde estaba edward elric. Ed estaba en una oficina un poco pequeña para poder concentrarse y no hacer un disparate o garabato.**_

_- señor- dijo un oficial- lo buscan ._

_- ah si quien sera- dijo ed mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta._

_**Cuando edward abrio la puerta se encontro con una joven rubia ojos azules con la cabeza baja esperando que la persona que ella buscaba le atendiera. Esa joven al verlo levanto la cabeza y dijo:**_

_- edward que bueno que estas aquí- dijo ella muy feliz._

_- winry que haces aquí- dijo ed un poco indirecto._

_- quiero hablar contigo edward- dijo ella un poco seria._

_- bien que sea rapido tengo que terminar mi reporte- dijo ed mientras entraba en la oficina._

_**Al entrar a la oficina edward se puso en disposición de oir lo que winry que queria decirle.**_

_- bueno ed, queria saber que si estas bien- dijo winry._

_-si estoy bien porque deberia estar mal- dijo ed._

_-ya sabes pense que estarias mal por lo que paso entre leo y yo- dijo winry ._

_- por que deberias esta mal por lo que paso con tu y leo- dijo ed ocultando el enojo._

_- por que … por que se que no te agrada leo- dijp winry en forma de que inicio la pelea._

_quien ha dicho eso- dijo edward- cual es la razon por la que leo no me agrade._

_**-**__ porque que crees que leo es una amenaza para ti- dijo winry- y tambien lo odias mas que nunca porque y yo nos besamos._

_- ¡callate! – grito edward mientras le dio un tremendo empujon a winry( osea que la tiro para el suelo) que hizo que se fuera para el piso._

_**Edward al ver que winry se habia caido fue directo a ayudarla.**_

_- estas bien- dijo ed preocupado y tendiendole la mano para que winry se levantara._

_- no- dijo winry mientras le dio en la mano a ed para que se alejara._

_**Winry no podia creer que ed habia hecho y eso hizo que de sus ojos salieran un torrente de lagrimas.**_

_- no estoy bien crees que soy la culpable de todo lo que esta pasando ahora- dijo winry entre lagrimas- no lo soy crees que me divierto con lo que pasa__ ahora._

_- winry…….-_

_-estoy pasndo uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, una situación que nunca he pasado y me estas hechando la culpa ami- dijo winry gritando-crees que eres el perjudicado aquí , eres tu el que esta bajo presion aquí edward tu solo eres un completo estupido que no entiende nada y yo una idiota por quererte perdonar de algo que no ha sido nada malo._

_**Despues de decir esto winry salio corriendo mientras lloraba. Edward se sintio mal por lo que habia hecho y se fue tras de ella , pero en la salida winry se topo con leo y se le quedo mirando un buen rato y despues lo abrazo y comenzo a llorar en su hombro.**_

_-estas bien- dijo leo Al ver a winry asi._

_**Creo que el llanto de winry contesto la pregunta de leo y la comenzo a consolar( hay que lindo pero donde esta edward) y en ese momento edward salio haber si winry estaba afuera pero por alguna razon u otra winry y leo se habian ido.**_

_**En la noche winry decidio que deberia irse a su hogar para que este problema que ella llevaba quedara en el olvido. Elisia al ver que winry estaba empacando le pregunto:**_

_- te vas?- dijo elisia- pense que te quedarias mas tiempo._

_- lo siento elisia sera en otra ocasión- dijo winry entristecida- te prometo que en otra ocasión pero quedara mucho mas tiempo._

_**-**__si, pero promete que si lo haras- dijo elisia- prometemelo._

_te lo prometo – dijo winry con una gran sonrisa._

_**A la mañana siguiente , winry se desperto temprano para coger el tren que la llevaria a reezembooll. El tren partiria a las 8:00 a.m y ya casi llegaba la hora. Dentro del tren wirny decidio dormir un poco**__** ya que el viaje seria largo. En sus sueños winry soño con su madre, donde estaban pasando un momento madre e hija.**_

_- ¿Por qué lo haces winry?- pregunto su madre- ¿ por que huyes?._

_- porque asi todos lo problemas desapareceran y todo sera normal- dijo winry._

_-piensas que huir de tus problemas es bueno- siguió cuestionando la madre de winry- que es escapar de ellos son la solucion._

_- bueno………_

_- bueno nada winry lo que no quieres admitir es que estas enamorada, que estas confundidas, no quieres que tus emociones salgan a la luz- dijo la madre de winry- estas en una lucha con tus emociones y sentimientos y cuando tus sentimientos e emociones quieren salir es que cosas bellas te pasaran._

_- mama- dijo winry mientras se le salian las lagrimas._

_- ahora winry que haras-._

_**Al decir esto winry desperto de su sueño y se dio cuenta de lo que hacia era un error y que no debia de huir. En ese momento winry bajo del tren que estaba a punto de salir de la estacion y en su mente sola una cosa se decia:**_

_**- **__no escapare, debo ser firme en esto- dijo winry mientras corria- ya basta de las inseguridades y lo mas importante ya no seguire en lucha con mis emociones._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Al decir esto winry desperto de su sueño y se dio cuenta de lo que hacia era un error y que no debia de huir. En ese momento winry bajo del tren que estaba a punto de salir de la estacion y en su mente sola una cosa se decia:**_

_**- **__no escapare, debo ser firme en esto- dijo winry mientras corria- ya basta de las inseguridades y lo mas importante ya no seguire en lucha con mis emociones._

LUCHA DE EMOCIONES

CAPITULO 5: LA LLEGADA DEL INVIERNO

_**Todo estaban felices… el invierno habia llegado y habia causado una gran felicidad en la mayoria de las personas de amestris pero otras personas no estaban tan felices de que digamos.**_

_- voy a morir- se decia un joven de cabello rubio- de verdad voy a morir- se volvia y decia tratando de juntar el valor suficiente para pedirle perdon a alguien._

_no vas a morir- le dijo una gran armadura que siempre le acompañaba- solo tienes que decir: winry perdoname lo que te hice, es que no estaba en mi mejor momento y solo fue arranque de ira y si no quieres hablarme pues bien ,no me hables pero por favor perdoname._

_- winry… perdo…name.. loooo… que….. te …. Hi…ce- decia ed mientras escribia lo que su hermano le habia dicho- repiteme lo que sigue._

_- HERMANO!- dijo al tratando de decirle que dejara sus payasadas- ve ahora._

_- esta bien- dijo al reuniendo mientras se dirigia a la casa para tocar el timbre- pero si algo me llega a pasar… dile a mustang que es un coronel de mierda y que debe buscarse un mejor trabajo y que deje de estar vagando tanto y ponerse a trabajar._

_- hermano- dijo al dandose cuenta del plan de ed -_-._

_- esta bien ya voy- dijo ed dirigiendose a la puerta- ya toque el timbre- prosiguió ed esperando que le abrieran la puerta , cuando noto que la puerta se abria lentamente y una rubia de ojos azules se asomaba por un lado de la puerta._

_- tienes cinco minutos- dijo esta mientras lo invitaba a pasar._

_- bueno…. Este…. E.. winry-decia edward - es que yo queria…. Este… ya sabes…- la "disculpa" de edward fueron interrumpida cuando winry se le abalanzo arriba dandole un fuerte abrazo._

_- si se que vienes a pedir perdon- dijo esta abrazandolo mas fuerte- y se que eres un tonto bien pagado._

_- deberia tomar eso como una ofensa?- dijo ed._

_- pero- prosiguió winry- por si acaso- dijo esta dandole al pobre chico con su llave inglesa en la cabeza- ._

_**Elisia que entro a la sala donde estaba ed y winry lo unico que se lo ocurrio decir al ver a ed en el piso casi muriendose:**__ mama ,creo que hay que llamar un medico._

_- no puede ser- dijo winry impresionada notando algo muy importante mientras le curaba las heridas a ed- no puede ser esto es…. Impresionante o_o._

_- si es impresionante que aun este vivo – dijo ed mientras se tocaba el gran golpe que llevaba en la frente_

_no- dijo winry mas que feliz- llevas meses sin romper tu automail!- dijo winry explotando de felicidad._

_- ah… eso es que tu sabes soy un tipo responsable y eso- dijo ed muy orgulloso._

_- pues sigue asi ed- felicito winry a ed ^_^._

_Media hora despues…_

_(*** sonido del timbre***) ¿Quién sera?- se preguntaba winry mientras se dirigia a la puerta y cuando la abrio hay mama._

_- jeje winry es que rompi mi automail- dijo ed con una carita como de que me matan me matan._

_de verdad?- dijo winry ^_^- EDWARD ELRIC TE CONSIDERAS HOMBRE MUERTO!-grito winry que hasta se oyo en casa de pinako._

_- esperate winry con la llave noooooooo- dijo ed en lagrimas T-T – espera un latigo de caballo noooooooooo es peor que con la llave, donde lo conseguiste- dijo ed llorando como un bebe mientras veia a winry preparar el latigo para darle._

_Flash back_

_- es maravilloso- dijo winry mientras observaba varias fotos de cuando Gracia era mas joven._

_- antes de casarme con maes me encantaba montar caballos- decia gracia muy feliz- y hasta habia ganado muchos premios- prosiguió mientras le quitaba el polvo a un trofeo._

_- ¿ que es esto?- dijo winry sosteniendo algo en su mano._

_- es un latigo para caballos- dijo gracia._

_- o.o ok- dijo winry._

_(***sonido del timbre***)_

_- estan tocando el timbre- d__ijo gracia – mejor ire haber._

_- no yo voy por usted- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla olvidandose de lo que tenia en la mano._

_Fin de flashback_

_- winry esperate- dijo ed llorando- ten piedad… onegaiiiiiiiiii._

_- piedad, quieres que tenga piedad edward … solo tuve que mencionar el automail y ya lo rompiste- dijo winry con una furia ._

_**Despues**__** de ser azotado , edward fue a dar un paseo buscando un buen lugar para almorzar ya que, tenia tanta hambre que el estomago le rugia pero su sufrimiento iba a terminar muy pronto.**_

_- ayudenme- grito una persona-._

_-¿ que pasa?- dijo ed dirigiendose al lugar donde se oian los gritos de auxilio(jeje edward al rescate)_

_-¡sueltame!- decia una joven tratando de impedir que unos tipos le robaran._

_- sueltala- dijo edward._

_- no me digas que debo hacer y ademas no acepto ordenes de una persona que parece ser un microbio que casi no se puede ver- dijo uno de los tipos sin darse cuenta que ese comentario iba acabar con su vida._

_- ¿ a quien le dices enano?- dijo edward con la cabeza baja- preparate a sufri!- exploto edward acabando con esos tipos en menos de lo que canta un gallo- malditos nadie me llama enano- dijo edward cansado- rayos tengo tanta hambre que no puedo ni pelear._

_- hola – dijo la chica a la que edward salvo de esos tipos- angela- dijo esta estrechando su mano._

_-edward- dijo este tomando su mano-_

_-__ te agradezco mucho haberme salvado y creo que se como solucionar tu problema- dijo angela ^_^._

_**Angela**__** era una joven de la misma edad de edward(16), tenia el cabello negro, ojos verdes claros, era una persona muy simpatica y siempre estaba sonriente.**_

_**-**__no puedo creer que tu padre es el dueño del mejor restaurante de central o mejor dicho de toda amestris- dijo ed asombrado._

_- jeje – se rio angela un poco sonrojada- por haberme salvado te preparare un gran almuerzo._

_- cocinas?- pregunto edward._

_- si- respondio angela- me estoy preparando para convertirme en una excelente cocinera o cheff y espero que te guste el estofado porque antes de salir prepare mucho y asi salir de mis tareas, aunque me gusta prepararlo es mi comida preferida en todo el mundo._

_- bromeas a mi me encanta el estofado- dijo ed con una sonrisa en su cara- a pesar de tener leche._

_- odias la leche- dijo esta- con razon eres un poco bajito._

_- oye no arruines el momento- dijo ed serio._

_- y que te parece?- pregunto angela para ver como le quedo la comida que preparo para ed._

_- es la mejor comida que comido en mi vida – dijo ed iluminado parece que ya vio la luz- quiero mas._

_- es genial que te haiga gustado- dijo esta sonriente- oye ed espero que no tengas nada que hacer hoy._

_- no tengo nada que hacer- dijo ed ._

_- pues que bueno ya que me gustaria que fueras a la fiesta que se celebrara en la plaza de central- dijo esta- todos estaran celebrando la llegada del invierno y no quiero ir sola._

_tranquila ire contigo- dijo edward- a mi hermano le gustara ir._

_- tienes un hermano?- pregunto angela._

_- si con el he vivido grandes experiencia mira un dia…- ed comenzo a relatarle sus aventuras angela._

_**Todos estaban reunidos celebrando la llegada del invierno, todos estaban hay incluso winry fue con gracia y elisia: pero en esa noche ed y winry habran grandes sorpresas y inexplicables hecho que nadie se puede perder.**_

_**To be continued**_

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 5 no escribi mas por que se me agotaron las ideas XD. Tambien se me habia olvidado comentar que dure mucho en subir el capitulo 4 porque estaba en tiempo de examenes pero ahora tengo 2 semanas de vacaciones pero como quiera tengo que coger mis ultimos examenes que es lo que decidira si paso para primero de secundaria, bueno aquí los dejo espero que le halla gustado el capitulo …. Hasta la proxima.

_1_


	6. Chapter 6

Lucha de emociones

Capitulo6: de mal a peor

_Todos celebraban como mucha alegria el inicio de el invierno pero habia personas que en vez de estar disfrutando de la fiesta y la algarabia , estaban ocupados en temas del corazon.__ Edward y Alphonse estaban admirando la alegria que se sentia en el ambiente; Edward llevaba unos pantalones de tela negro, una camisa blanca, un abrigo color negro del mismo largo que el acostumbraba usar y una funda de igual color._

_- que linda fiesta- decia Alphonse admirandola belleza que habia en ese lugar- todos estan tan felices; eso me hace sentir mas feliz aun._

_tu con tus locos pensamientos- dijo Edward con una carita -_- mas o menos asi- pero lo que importa ahora es que debo encontrar a una persona._

_-O.O a mi hermano le gusta una chica- dijo al burlandose._

_- mira maldita cafetera andante deja de decir eso!- dijo Ed con una fondo lleno de fuego- a mi no me gusta nadie y si dices lo contrario te matare._

_esta bien … esta bien- decia Alphonse aun con la risa en su rostro- pero siempre quedara la duda- Ed del enojo le dio una patada al pobre al que todo los presentes se dieron cuenta. Alphonse se quedo embobado en el piso como su hubiera visto a un angel. - wuaooooooooooo que linda parece una angel. – decia Alphonse sin dejar de mirar. Este angel según Alphonse llevaba una lindo vestido color rosa pastel , un lindo y elegante abrigo de igual color. - ¿Quién sera?- se pregunto al. – de que hablas al- dijo Edward voltiandose haber a su hermano- no… es Angela. – ah! Con razon te gusta- dijo al con una carita picara .- callate maldita sera- dijo Ed dandole una patada a al que lo mando para el suelo de nuevo._

_Despues del alboroto de Edward; Angela fue rapidamente a donde el se encontraba y con una gran sonrisa en su cara dijo- hola Edward como estas, perdon por no venir antes es que no te veia._

_- que estas insinuando- dijo Edward mientras dijo el con una car__ita`_^ como conteniendo su ira con una sonrisa.-_

_- hola soy Alphonse Elric el hermano de Ed- dijo al con todo respeto._

_- gusto en conocerte y eres el menor- dijo angela un poco confunsa._

_- tranquilo hermano , tranquilo- decia Alphonse calmando a Edward para que no le dieran sus arranques de rabia. _

_-jajajajaja- se reia angela._

_En otro lado de esta enorme plaza se encontraba una joven de cabello rubio y ojos de color azules admirando la belleza de la luna que se reflejaba en la fuente que habia en el centro de la plaza.- es magico- se decia asi misma._

_- oye winry sigamos caminando- dijo una pequeña niña- muy pronto empezara la musica y no me la quiero perder._

_- la musica- decia con una cara de que no entendio nada._

_- elisia quiso decir el concierto de apertura- dijo Gracia- el concierto de apertura es como dandole la bienvenida a el invierno , es algo que se a inventado recien._

_- entonces que hacemos aquí- dijo winry entusiasmada-vamos no me lo quiero perder._

_- me parece muy interesante esto de el concierto- decia Alphonse- vamos rapido que no me lo quiero perder- dijo agarrando a Ed y angela por el brazo y llevandoselo volando__ ._

_Winry, Elisia y Gracia por un lado y Edward , Alphonse y Angela por otro lado sin saber la trampa que le tenia el destino preparada. Ya el concierto habia empezado y todos con felicidad bailaban,cantaba y aplaudian con la musica sin importar el frio que habia y sin importar quien era o que hacia. Alphonse por un momento se distrajo al ver un gatito, este al ver a Alphonse salio corriendo y al fue detrás de el. Luego de llegar a un punto se encontro con winry._

_- winry, que haces aquí- dijo al ._

_- que crees Alphonse- dijo winry- espera Edward esta aquí- dijo emocionada._

_- bueno… este … ed… a…- Alphonse trataba de encontrar las palabras correcta para decirle que Edward estaba con Angela pero el sabia que ella se pondria furiosa._

_- demonios al- dijo winry ya cansada de esperar – lo buscare yo misma._

_-no espera winry- dijo Alphonse tratando de detenerla pero ya era tarde- hoy sera una noche muy larga y llena de problemas._

_-Edward se me habia olvidado algo- dijo Angela poniendose la mano en la cabeza en señal de que se me olvido- es un lugar muy especial para mi, ¿vienes?- dijo extendieno su mano hacia Edward._

_- claro- contesto Edward. En el momento en que Ed y Angela se alejaba , winry pudo ver de lejos a ed – es el, nunca olvido esa cola de caballo- dijo winry corriendo para poder hablar con Edward pero se tropeso con una persona ya Edward habia desaparecidos- lo siento… perdoneme señora – decia disculpandose- ¿A dónde se habria ido Edward?- se preguntaba mirando para todos los lados- creo que se fue por alla._

_Mientras tanto Angela conducia a Ed a su lugar especial- espero que te guste- decia mientras llegaban a su destino final y cuando llegaron no habia palabras para explicar la belleza que habia en aquel lugar, era como un pequeño paraiso._

_- que hermoso es este lugar- dijo ed maravillado._

_-si parece que lo han abandonado y un dia mi madre y yo lo encontramos , estaba un poco sucio y lleno de basura pero mama y yo lo convertimos en un paraiso- contaba Angela- este lugar es muy especial para mi , ya que, mi mama y yo vivimos lindos momentos aquí._

_es genial pero…- dijo Edward cambiando el tono de su voz-¿ que le paso a tu mama? _

_- murio en un accidente automovilistico- dijo Angela con un dejo de tristeza en si voz._

_- lo siento – dijo edward._

_- no importa … no es tu culpa- dijo sentandose en un banquito._

_- la mia murio cuando estabamos pequeños- dijo Ed sentandose a su lado._

_- lo siento mucho – dijo Angela._

_esta bien- dijo Edward- sabes desearia que pasara algo lindo esta noche- dijo ed mirando al cielo._

_si- dijo Angela poniendo su vista en el cielo._

_En otro lado winry aun seguia buscando a Edward por todos lados y estaba acercandose al lugar que este se encontraba._

_- ¿Por qué dices que algo lindo- pregunto Angela- es que nunca te han pasado momentos lindos o que._

_- si me han pasado pero ahora no mucho- dijo ed poniendo su mirada en la chica._

_- me imagino que no te han pasado esos momentos en el amor- dijo ella mirando a Ed y con una sonrisa ^_^._

_- no de que hablas eso no es- dijo ed sonrojado- siento que el amor no es lo mio… bueno por ahora._

_- sabes he tenido grandes desilusiones en el amor- dijo Angela sin quitar su mirada de Ed- pero siento que muy pronto llegara el chico correcto y tambien tu chica correcta._

_- te dire en un secreto – dijo ed poniendo nuevamente su mirada en ella porque antes ya la habia quitado – pense que tenia esa chica correcta como dices, cerca de mi pero no es asi y si tu teoria no es correcta morire solo y abandonado en un asilo para ancianos porque seguro al se encontrara su media naranja y si no la encuentra se casara con un gato- este ultimo comentario saco una risa en carcajadas de Angela._

_- no pienses asi- dijo- todos en el mundo estamos destinados a vivir con esa persona ideal pero a veces es difícil encontrarla._

_-pues a veces quiesiera encontrarla rapido y saber quien es._

_- empieza a buscar y la encontraras_

_- mucho trabajo- dijo ed en señal de flojera._

_eres muy testarudo- dijo Angela um poco molesta- porque no puedes dejar que tu sentimientos salgan a flote , es que siempre te mantienes cerrado o que, deja que salgan tus emociones; eres igual a un amiga mia ._

_- no me gusta dejar salir todas mis emociones- dijo ed- prefiero mantenerlas ocultas._

_- pero a veces esas emociones quieren salir y tu no las dejas – dijo angela- es como entrar en lucha con tus emociones._

_- eso como que lo he oido antes- dijo edward._

_- deja salir esas emociones que estan ocultas y yo sacare las mia._

_- admites que tienes emociones ocultas- dijo edward ._

_- edward!- grito angela._

_- esta bien- dijo ed relajandose- esto es difícil.- un minuto … el ambiente esta muy lindo y todo eso parece como romantico o no._

_- ¿estas bien?, edward._

_- si estoy bien- dijo ed- pero es que esto no es lo mio._

_- jajaja- se rio Angela._

_- sabes me gusta tu risa y tu sonrisa- dijo edward mirándola atentamente a los ojos._

_- gracias , me he esforzado para mantenerla asi- dijo angela ._

_- jajaja- se rio Edward- no sabia que se podia mantener una sonrisa asi._

_- para que veas que si se puede- dijo Angela mirando nuevamente a los ojos- me gustan mucho tus ojos._

_que bueno que te guste algo de mi- dijo ed- tenemos algo en comun._

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- que ambos nos gusta algo del otro- dijo ed._

_- buen punto._

_- ¿Dónde estoy? Nunca he visto este lugar- dijo winry- pero creo que veo un claro ._

_- gracias por este lindo momento- dijo Angela._

_lo dices como si ha acabado la noche y te tienes que ir- dijo ed._

_- bueno que hace años que no me rio tanto- dijo esta._

_El lugar que en el cual se encontraba, la luna brillando y el frio el cual habia quizas habia causado que Edward haga lo impensable. Sin palabra se quedaron ambos, cuando lentamente se acercaban; era como si cupido iba pasando por ese lugar y la habia lanzado una flecha pero quizas no era eso o tal vez fue el momento pero lo importante es que Edward y Angela sentia cada vez mas la respiración de ambos hasta el punto que sus labios llegaron a darse un beso. Edward penso que los labios Angela era tibios y suave el nunca se hubiera imaginado pensando tal cosa y haciendo tal cosa pero si paso y lo mas que eso en su mente se dijo- que lindo momento. Pero este momento fue visto por un espectador que sin palabras lo unico que pudo decir fue:_

_- Angela- dijo esa persona sorprendida con manos temblorosas pero no del frio del invierno._

_- winry!- dijeron a coro Ed y Angela parandose del banquito en el cual estaban- se conocen- dijeron nuevamente a coro._

_- si nos conocemos- dijo winry- recuerdas cuando la abuela Pinako y yo vinimos a la ciudad y nos quedamos unos cuantos meses… me quede en la casa de Angela, ya que, mis padres y los suyos eran amigos- decia winry con l0s ojos a puntos de llorar pero que ella trataba de que no dejar caer ninguna lagrima delante de ellos._

_- winry yo no sabia … nada perdoname- dijo Angela un poco preocupada ._

_- no se tienen que disculpar … fui yo la que los interrumpio soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar- decia winry poniendo una sonrisa fingida- lo siento por interrumpir es que buscaba algo- winry se fue inmediatamente de ese lugar corriendo._

_- winry espera- dijo Angela- Edward Elric- pensaba Angela en su cabeza- hay no … winry!- Angela fue detrás de ella y Edward la siguió pero aun no entendia muy bien la situación._

_Winry mientras corria se le fueron saliendo las lagrimas poco a poco pero sin darse cuenta tropeso con algo y se cayo.- ests bien- dijo una persona que vio la caida de winry. – si estoy bien- dijo esta tratandose de levantar- gracias… leo- dijo winry viendo la cara de esa persona._

_- winry … que bueno encontrarte dejame que te ayude._

_- ayyyy! Espera que me duele mi tobillo- decia winry- creo que me lastime ._

_- te puedes levantar- dijo leo tratando de ayudarla._

_-no – respondio esta apoyandose de los hombros de leo- pero puedo intentarlo … necesito salir de aquí… ayyyyyyy- decia en señal de dolor._

_- pues no podras salir asi … te lastimaras- decia leo- ven te cargare- dijo leo levantando a winry lo cual hizo que se sonrojara._

_- tal vez- pensaba winry – no somos el uno para el otro Edward._

_Edward y Angela buscaron a winry pero no la encontraron. Angela se sentia culpable por lo que habia hecho , ya que ella sabia algo que ed no sabia. – winry lo siento- dijo angela con un dejo de tristeza y culpabilidad en la voz( no se si culpabilidad es una palabra, corrijame si me equivoco._

_To be continued_

_Hola que tal! Me disculpa por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo pero es que estaba en examenes y en mi casa no habia vida, osea, no habia Internet y por eso dure un poco sin actualizar esta historia. Con respecto a la amistad de Angela y winry eso fue una idea que se me ocurrio de ultimo momento pero en mi opinión creo que le da un poco de emocion a las cosas. Gracias por todo y nos vemos en otra entrega … sayonara (^_^)._


	7. Chapter 7

_Flash back_

_- winry te extra__ñare mucho- dijo una pequeña niña de 6 años con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_- yo tambien Angela- dijo la otra pequeña a su amiga._

_- espero que vuelvas a visitarnos – dijo Angela- es que no quiero que te vallas._

_- yo no me quiero ir tampoco pero debo hacerlo- respondio la pequeña rubia de ojos azules- pero nunca olvides que seremos amigas- dijo sonriente y secandose las lagrimas._

_- amigas- dijo la otra- por siempre y para siempre- dijo con una sonrisa- y algo que nunca debes olvidar…_

_- es que las amigas nunca se traicionan- ya con esta terminada la frase- te extrañare- dijo winry abrazandola ._

_- yo tambien- dijo Angela aceptando el abrazo._

_Fin de flash back_

**LUCHA DE EMOCIONES**

**Capitulo7: ¿Por qué?**

_Era otro bello dia en central , el aire estaba frio y muy pronto comenzaria a nevar en toda Amestris. Una chica rubia y de ojos azules estaba parada frente de la ventana ahogada en sus pensamientos y en su cabeza solo se decia: -¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Por qué ed me hizo esto?- se volvio a decir pero estaba no en su cabeza- y ¿Por qué con mi amiga?- estas preguntas la tenia toda la noche en su cabeza por lo cual no pudo dormir en toda la noche._

_- pero de que te preocupas- dijo una voz muy parecida a la de la chica la cual hizo que se alejara de sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Quién… hay no ya me estoy volviendo loco- dijo la joven poniendose las manos en la cara._

_- digamos que si lo estas o tal vez- dijo la otra joven que era ella misma- aunque no te asuste soy como parte de ti._

_- no … eres producto de mi retorcida imaginación nada mas- dijo winry ._

_- esta bien lo que tu digas… pero lo que no entiendo de ti- dijo acercandosele a winry- es ¿Por qué sufres por alguien a quien dices que no amas._

_- yo nos estoy sufriendo por ed!- grito winry._

_- ves si estas sufriendo y en ningun momento mencione nombre- dijo con sonrisa de lo sabia._

_- mira tu o lo que sea vete de aquí- dijo winry enojada y sonrojada a la vez._

_- esta bien- dijo la otra desapareciendo._

_- creo que tomar aire fresco me hara bien- dijo tomando su abrigo y saliendo de la habitación- señora gracia saldre un rato- grito con winry para que la escuchara recibiendo una respuesta inmediata. Luego de salir de la casa fue caminando sin rumbo fijo y algo lento porque aun le dolia el tobillo que se habia roto a noche y no caminaba con mucha perfeccion. Ella caminaba pensando y pensando sin darse cuenta de lo que la rodeaba y de pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos._

_- winry!- grito- que bueno verte de nuevo._

_- eh… Alphonse – dijo winry mirando a la gran armadura que se estaba acercando a ella- me da gusto verte tambien-dijo sonriente._

_- oye al no crees que dejarme….. winry- dijo edward primero protestando y despues un poco sorprendido de ver a winry- que bueno verte._

_- si a mi tambien- dijo winry no dandole mucha importancia a lo que habia dicho._

_- aun sigues enojada por lo de anoche- dijo edward._

_- yoooooo e… enojada- decia winry- claro que no ¿Por qué deberia estarlo-dijo poniendose seria lo que causo un silencio total entre los presentes._

_-winry- dijo una voz-que bueno volver a verte despues de tanto tiempo._

_- Anabe__la- dijo winry feliz y emocionada de ver a esa persona- hace mucho que no te veo… me alegre verte de nuevo- dijo winry al mismo instante en que corria para abrazarla._

_- a mi tambien me da gustoverte- dijo esta aceptando el abrazo de winry- y dime ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- pregunto Anabela._

_-ah… cierto ellos son Edward y Alphonse Elric- dijo winry presentandoles a la chica- y chicos ellas es Anabella es hermana mayor de… de… Angela- esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de desecanto en su voz._

_- oigan que les parece si me acompañan a casa- dijo Anabela muy feliz^_^_

_- no lo creo… gracias por la invitacion- decian ed, al y winry con una gotitas en la cabeza y mientras maneaban la mano en forma de no querer ir._

_- no seaan aburridos vamos- dijo cogiendo a winry por el abrazo la cual cogio a Alphonse por el abrazo y el cual cogio a ed por la mano siendo arrastrados por la calle hasta la casa de Anabela( lo de ser arrastrado por la calle no es juego)._

_Al llegar a la casa , ed y al se quedaron asombrado por la linda y hermosa casa que estaba frente de ellos. No era una masion enorme pero si que se veia que no era chiquita la casa. Al estar dentro era como estar entrando a un castillo o palacio y en el medio del salon se encontraba una escalera que se dirigia al segundo piso donde se encontraba las habitaciones y las demas cosas. Ed, al, winry y Anabela se dirigieron a la cocina que era bastante amplia y se sentaron en una mesa que hay se encontraba excepto Anabela que decidio prepararle algo delicioso a los invitados, ya que, como su hermana queria ser una gran cheff._

_- les prepare algo delicioso- dijo Anabela mientras buscaba los utensilios para preparar la comida._

_- no es necesario que hagas esto- dijo winry._

_- no se preocupen por nada yo insisto y si quieren puede quitarse sus abrigos porque en la casa no hace tanto frio como en la calle- sugirió Anabela por lo cual ed y winry se quitaron sus abrigos y lo colgaron en un perchero que habian en la entrada algo que no se le ocurrio desde el principio._

_- oye hermana sabes ¿Dónde esta…- entro Angella a la cocina sin saber los invitados que en ella estaban por lo cual al notar su presencia no pudo terminar la pregunta que iba dirigida a su hermana- chicos que bueno verlos – dijo con una sonrisa._

_-igualmente- dijo Alphonse con mucho respeto._

_- no sabia que venian para aca- dijo angela sentandose en una de las sillas que habian vacia._

_- no te preocupes fue una visita de imprevisto-le respondio winry deforma grosera y como le dicen aquí como una malcriada. Anabela se acerco a la mesa haber que le pasaba a winry y angela que se trataban tan mal y sin saber se llevo una taza en la cual estaba preparando un poco de dulce-¿Qué le pasa a ustedes dos?- dijo Anabela y "sin querer" derramo el dulce en angela y edward._

_-genial… me gusta ese dulce pero no en mi ropa-dijo Angela viendo la gran mancha que tenia en la ropa._

_- lo siento- dijo Anabela ._

_- no importa- dijo ed- no fue tu culpa… pero no hay un lugar en el que pueda ir a limpiarme._

_- claro que si… ven que te llevo- dijo Anabela llevandose a ed en lo que angela trataba de quitarse la mancha que tenia._

_-mira hay es-dijo señalandole la puerta que estaba en frente- ed te traigo algo para que te pongas._

_- ok y gracias- agradecio ed. _

_Anabe__la fue a la habitación de su hermana y cerro con una llave el armario de su hermana y solo le dejo una gabeta abierta donde tenia su ropa interior, franelas y pantaloncitos cortos pero muy cortos y se llevo la llave junto con la ropa que le iba a prestar a ed a la habitación en el cual el estaba._

_- mira ed para que te pongas esto- dijo entregandole la ropa y cuando ed dio la espalda puso las llaves encima de una pequeña mesa que habia en la habitación- te dejo para que puedas limpiarte y cambiarte de ropa y lo siento._

_- no te preocupes estoy bien solo fue un accidente- dijo ed._

_-ah… por cierto me dejas tu ropa para poder lavartela-dijo Anabela antes de salir de la habitación- y por favor insisto._

_-bueno pues si es asi esta bien- dijo edward sabiendo que decirle que no era imposible._

_Cuando Anabela iba bajando las escaleras; angela las iba subiendo- me cambiare de ropa- dijo sin dejar de subir los escalones de la escalera. – si vete que lo necesita. Esta se dirigia nuevamente hacia la cocina ._

_- ya regrese- dijo Anabela entrando hacia la cocina._

_- eh… esto- decia winry un poco nerviosa- ¿Dónde esta ed? _

_- el esta en una de las habitaciones que estan a la derecha del pasillo- le contesto Anabela ._

_Winry sse dirigio a la habitación en donde se encontraba Edward en cambio Angela salia en busca de sus llaves las cuales habrian todos sus armario y gabetas y sabia que un solo lugar se encontraba._

_Angela entro a la habitacio sin notar que ed estaba hay y como nada mas tenia una gabeta abierta tuvo que ponerse un pantalón corto y una franela para no salir desnuda o con la ropa que tenia que estaba sucia y despues de mirar en toda la habitación pudo ver donde estaban las llaves y en ese momento ed salio del baño en cual se encontraba y no pudo ver a angela pero cuando se vieron se dieron un susto y su madre y en ese mismo momento winry entro a la habitación donde estaban en una situación un poco incomoda ya que ed no tenia camisa puesta y angela estaba un poco … sexy._

_-disculpen las molestias- dijo winry volviendo a cerrar la puerta._

_- winry no es lo que tu crees- dijo edward al momento en que winry cerro la puerta._

_-__algo me dice que esto no es una simple coincidencia-penso Angela._

_Despues de la comida que le preparo Anabela; ed,winry y al se fueron pero no sin antes despedirse. Despues de que lo chicos se fueron Angela se le paro en la puerta a su hermana y le dijo- tenemos que hablar- dijo seria y un poco molesta._

_- no me vengas a decir que lo que hice hoy fue un error porque yo se que el te gusta- dijo con una cara burlona Anabela._

_-claro que no- dijo sonrojada Angela._

_- hablemos de eso- dijo Anabella entrando a la casa con su hermana._

_En el camino winry iba un poco molesta y eso ed lo notaba asi que decidio seguirla. A medida que winry aceleraba el paso ed tambien lo hacia hasta que winry se harto y le dio la cara._

_-¿Por qué me siguen?- pregunto winry._

_-¿Por qué lo dices como si fueran dos o mas personas?- dijo ed- solo estoy yo._

_- ok ¿Por qué me sigues?_

_-porque necesito hablar contigo- le respondio ed- se que estas molesta por las cosas que han pasado últimamente entre Angela y yo._

_-¿Por qué dices que estoy molesta?- dijo winry exaltando la voz- sabes no lo estoy._

_-pues que bueno que no estes molesta porque yo no me moleste cuando leo y tu se besaron- dijo ed un poco molesto lo cual se notaba en su tono de voz._

_- eso dices tu- le grito winry a ed._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso yo dices tu winry?- dijo ed molesto – ninguno debe de estar molesto por lo que hace el otro._

_-sabes pienso lo mismo – dijo winry un poco tranquila- ninguno debe meterse en la vida del otro._

_-pues esta bien Winry Rockbell – dijo ed- nada de lo que haga te molestara solo quedaremos como los amigos que somos._

_- esta bien – dijo winry muy decidida de esa decision._

_Los dos cogieron diversos caminos no solo en la calle sino tambien en su vida en los cuales les hara tomar unas cuantas decisiones y acciones que sorprendera a quienes los conocen y tambien a ellos mismos._

_To be continued_

_Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia y quizas tarde un poco actualizar porque tengo que actualizar unas historias que tengo en el fondo del olvido.__Quiero avisar que el proximo ca__pitulo se llamara: declaraciones de amor en el cual ed declara sus sentimientos pero no tan solo el sino que tambien leo mustang ha tenido esa misma decision, recomiendo que no se lo pierdan que estara muy jebi el capitulo. Bueno no les quito tiempo y hasta pronto._


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucha de emociones **

_**Capitulo8: declaraciones de amor**_

_Una semana despues….._

_El aire estaba super frio, ya se sentia con mayor plenitud el invierno. Por la calle caminaban un joven de 16 años de edad rubio y de ojos de igual color que el cabello al lado de una armadura gigante._

_-hermano… me estas oyendo- decia Alphonse tratando de llamar la atención de ed._

_- si Alphonse que decia- dijo Edward sin saber lo que Alphonse le habia dicho anteriormente._

_- nada… no dije nada- dijo Alphonse un poco molesto porque ed no lo estaba escuchando- y ¿Por qué estas ahora muy pensativo?_

_- solo estoy decidiendome- dijo ed ._

_- decidiendote- dijo Alphonse ._

_- si… oye al no tenias una cita – dijo ed detentiendose ._

_- una cita- pensaba Alphonse- aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh verdad le prometi a Elisia que iria a jugar con ella y ya es muy tarde – decia al alarmado._

_- tranquilo no es tarde … solo son las 2:30 de la tarde – decia ed mientras miraba su reloj- inventate una excusa y solo es una niña._

_- yo no soy como tu – dijo al- mejor me voy nos vemos- decia al corriendo._

_- me saludas a la señora Gracia, Elisia y a Winry- dijo ed mientras veia a su hermano corriendo como un loco. Dio un suspiro y siguió caminando- bien esto no estan difícil solo hay que decidir- pensaba ed- pero ¿Por qué estan difícil?- gritaba ed en su mente._

_- ed me alegra verte- dijo una persona que estaba dentras suyo._

_-Angela que bueno verte- dijo ed alegrado- parece que estabas de compras- dijo ed notando las bolsas que traia ella en las manos._

_- bueno estoy de compra- dijo esta- aun no termino … me acompa__ñas – dijo Angela- bueno sino tienes nada que hacer._

_- no solo caminaba por aquí- dijo ed- te acompañare._

_Ya en el mercado Angela eligia los vegetales que iba a comprar mientras iba siendo acompañada por ed._

_-odio hacer las compras- protestaba Angela._

_- yo protestaria si tuviera que cargar con todo esto- dijo ed cargando un sin numeros de bolsas ._

_-¿ esto es para tu casa?- pregunto ed._

_- si espara la casa- dijo angela dandole a ed una gran sonrisa- hay que lindas- dijo Angela notando un lindo puestos de flores y donde habian unas hermosisimas flores- ire a comprar algunas- dijo dirigiendose._

_-si el amor fuera como la alquimia – se decia ed en la mente- no tendria de que preocuparme._

_-ed vámonos- dijo Angela ya con las flores en mano._

_Mi__entras se dirigian a la casa de Angela ed seguia pensando pero nadie sabia que era lo que Ed tanto al notar esto se preocupo un poco:_

_-estas bien- le dijo primeramente._

_- si- le contesto ed- sabes – dijo ed mientras miraba las bolsas- ¿no tienes que ir a una escuela de cocineras para volverte una cocinera?-dijo con cara burlona._

_- oye ¿Por qué lo dices tan feo?- protesto Angela – se dice cheff._

_-si para mi es lo mismo – decia ed- como quieras vas a cocinar._

_- no insultes la cocina… recuerda que la cocina es un arte- dijo Angela muy orgullosa._

_- y la alquimia es una ciencia- esto causo un silencio en Angela._

_- ¿que querias decir con que la alquimia es una ciencia?- pregunto Angela con una cara de wtf- crees que no lo sabia._

_- no se porque dije eso … solo salio- dijo- arte eh… sabias que muchas palabras terminan en arte o mejor dicho acciones._

_- si como… recrearte._

_- mirarte- dijo ed- escucharte, animarte, ba__ñarte, arreglarte._

_-llamarte, dibujarte,declararte, besarte, enamorarte- decia Angela._

_- si y no olvides cocinarte y transmutarte-finalizo ed._

_-cocinarte… si pudiera cocinarte te cubriria de chocolate y despues de fresas- dijo Angela mientras pensaba en el chocolate y la fresa._

_- suena delicioso pero eso seria canibalismo y esta prohibido- dijo ed- ¿puedes hacerlo?_

_- necesitaria mucho chocolate y muchas fresas- dijo Angela imaginandose y en todo los ingredientes. Ed le puso una cara como -.- -ah si claro si quieres te lo hago._

_-tambien quiero un helado de fresa como mucho jarabe de chocolate y mucho glaceado- le dijo ed a angela mientras le faltaba poco por llegar al restaurante._

_- si ed te hare lo que tu quieras- dijo Angela para que ed se callara- pero no prefieres un chocolate caliente o una sopa._

_- puedes hacer el chocolate primero , asi espero mientras esta la sopa- dijo ed muy alegre ^_^_

_- para que hable- se lamentaba Angela._

_Ya en la cocina de la casa de Angela esta se puso en disposcion de hacer los antojos de ed mientras ed seguia perdido en sus pensamientos._

_-muy bien, ahora ¿Qué hare?- se preguntaba ed._

_ed… ed… ed- llamaba la chica a ed._

_- s… si- dijo ed como si hubiera despertado de un sueño._

_-¿seguro que estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente entregandole la taza de chocolate que le prometio._

_- si… es que estoy tomando una decision importante que puede cambiar un poco mi vida- decia ed mientras miraba la taza de chocolate y dandole un pequeño sorbo._

_- una decision importante- dijo un poco preocupada Angela- ¿es algo urgente?_

_- bueno… creo que no- dijo ed sin saber exactamente._

_- pues sino es urgente deberias tratar de no pensar tanto y de no preocuparte mucho porque terminaras loco- dijo Angela ofreciendole una linda sonrisa por lo cual se sonrojo un poco y para no seguir viendo esa sonrisa miro para otro lado._

_- bueno quizas tengas razon y deberia tomarlo con calma- dijo ed con voz baja._

_Un mes despues….._

_-winry no te vallas!- lloraba Elisia por la partida de Winry._

_- tranquila muy pronto regresare- decia winry para poder consolar y tranquilizar a la niña- ademas te prometi que volveria a pasar una temporada mas contigo._

_- si- dijo la niña mientras se secaba las lagrimas._

_El invierno ya se estaba alejando pero aun se sentia un poco de frio y debia de andar abrigados en esos dias. En una habitación dormia placidamente un chico rubio y ojos de igual color hasta que….._

_- hermano… hermano- gritaba una gran armadura tratando de despertar al chico y sin tener ninguna reaccion fue rapidamente al baño lleno de agua y se la tiro encima._

_- demonio al… de nuevo- decia el chico con un fondo lleno de fuego._

_- hermano se nos hace tarde- decia desesperado Al._

_-si para darte una paliza- decia este enseñandole el puño._

_- no para despedir a winry- al decir esto el chico se vio hombre muerto y salio rapidamente a buscar su ropa y ponersela._

_- vámonos al- gritaba ed mientras ya iba bajando las escaleras._

_- hermano esperame- grito Alphonse al ver que su hermano ya habia salido del hotel eso que estaba en el septimo piso._

_- el tren partire dentro de 15 minutos ni ed ni al han venido- protestaba winry mientras miraba por todo los lados para ver si encontraba a eso dos._

_winry- grito -¿Qué bueno que no te has ido?_

_-Angela- dijo esta alegremente-pense que no vendrias – dijo dandole un abrazo._

_- como crees que no vendria- dijo esta aceptando el abrazo- me siento muy feliz de que hayamos arreglado nuestros problemas- dijo esta mirandola con una sonrisa._

_- yo tambien- dijo winry dandole una sonrisa._

_- winry- la llamaron nuevamente._

_- Leo- dijo esta al ver al chico-¿ me das unos minutos Angela?_

_- claro- respondio esta._

_-¿Qué bueno verte nuevamente?- dijo winry acercandose a el._

_- te traje un regalo – dijo Leo mostrandole un lindo racimo de flores._

_-¡ que lindas!-dijo winry oliendo las flores._

_- que mal que te vas- dijo Leo mientras la miraba atentamente a los ojos._

_- bueno despreocupate pronto volvere- dijo esta mirandolo a el. Un lindo momento se acercaba pero…._

_- winry … llegamos- dijo ed acercandose a la chica la cual tenia un enorme disgusto por haber interrumpido su momento; cambiando su rostro de te voy a matar a alegre- ed… al que bueno que llegaron justo a tiempo- dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_- tardamos mucho por el trafico – dijo ed tomando aire ya que iba como corriendo en un maraton._

_-pero no tenemos auto- le susurro al._

_- callate- susurro ed dandole un fuerte golpe a al que hizo que se fuera para atrás._

_- bueno que bueno que viniste ya que te tengo que decir muchas cosas para que no destruyas y cuides tu automail- dijo winry llevandose a ed._

_- aquí vamos- dijo este ya cansado de oir eso._

_El tren hacia reezembool se ira de la estacion dentro de 5 minutos_

_- winry creo que deberias a bordar el tren ya- dijo ed._

_- bien que no se te olvide lo del automail- dijo winry._

_- si lo tengo todo anotado- dijo ed ense__ñandole la libreta._

_- adios winry- decian todo despidiendola con una sonrisa._

_- hasta pronto- grito Leo._

_- nos veremos- dijo winry viendolo por la ventana con el tren ya en marcha._

_- bueno ahora tengo que volver a dormir haber si consigo pensar mejor- dijo ed mirando el tren ya lejo de la estacion._

_Dos meses despues…_

_-hermano- dijo al entrando a la habitación de su hermano que estaba en penumbras- deberias salir ya de la habitación._

_- ni que parara todo el tiempo encerrado- dijo ed levantandose de la cama- y ¿Cómo esta winry?- dijo ed medio de un bostezo._

_- esta bien pero un poco preocupada ya que tiene una semana aquí y tu solo has estado encerrado- decia al - y por cierto Angela tambien esta preocupada ¿Qué les digo?_

_- que estoy bien- dijo ed sentandose en la cama- y ahora vete._

_-¿por escrito o oral?- pregunto al por lo que ed lo miro con una mirada asesina- mejor me voy- dijo al cerrando la puerta de la habitación._

_-¿Por qué no he podido dejar de pensar en ella todo este tiempo?- decia ed confuso pero ya se mi decision._

_-por cierto – dijo al asomando su cabeza por la puerta- el coronel quiere verte._

_Cuando ed salia de el hotel en ese momento Angela estaba por visitar a ed pero al ver que salia se escondio para que no la viera y escuchar lo que el le decia a su hermano._

_- al he tomado una decision – dijo ed deteniendose._

_-¿Qué sera hermano?- dijo al curioso._

_-voy a declararme- dijo ed muy serio ._

_-- grito al de la impresión._

_-no puede ser se le declarara a winry- dijo Angela en su mente a punto de llorar._

_Ya ed en la oficina de Mustang y en privado se dispusieron a hablar._

_-muy bien ed- decia Mustang serio-¿Qué es lo que has estado pensando tanto?_

_- para eso me mando a llamar- dijo ed molesto- nada que te importa ed- dijo ed saliendo de la oficina._

_- Edward- dijo Mustang mas serio__ que nunca._

_- bueno si tanto quiere saber he decidido declararme- dijo ed mientras sujetata la perilla de la puerta._

_-¿Qué?- dijo roy sorprendido._

_-algun dia tendria que hacerlo- dijo ed saliendo de la oficina- ahora debo encontrarla- penso ed._

_En un banco del parque Angela estaba sentado sin poder creer lo que habia oido , ella sabia que ed se le declararia a winry eso la estaba devorando por dentro pero algo no la hacia votar ninguna lagrima._

_En la casa de los Hughes …_

_-saldre a dar un paseo al parque- dijo winry saliendo de la casa._

_- esta bien win- dijo una peque__ña niña._

_Mientras tanto…_

_-coronel lo busco su sobrino – le informo la teniente hawkeye a mustang._

_- dejalo pasar- contesto este._

_- he estado pensando – dijo Leo detenidamente- y he decidido que me le declarare a winry._

_- queeeeeeeee- dijo otra vez sorprendido roy- lo unico que te digo que te desprisa o sino alguien lo hara primero._

_- ed- dijo Leo por lo que salio corriendo de la oficina de Mustang._

_-teniente vamos atrás de esos chicos – dijo roy saliendo de la oficina ya preparada- hoy va a estar interesante._

_Leo fue directamente a la casa donde winry se hospeda que es la casa de los Hughes pero le habian dicho que habia salido a dar un paseo al parque hace 10 minutos por lo que este salio disparado como bala antes de que ed llegara primero._

_- por fin te encontre- dijo ed viendo a la chica sentada en una banco._

_- ya casi estoy cerca – dijo Leo corriendo como nunca._

_- he venido a decirte algo importante- dijo ed tomando las manos de la chica que aun seguia sorprendida._

_Al llegar al parque Leo no duro mucho para encontrar a winry y por eso se dio prisa para que ed no se le declarara primero._

_-eto…creo que estoy enamorado de ti y te pido ¿Qué seas mi novia- dijo ed ultra sonrojado._

_-winryyy-grito leo para llamar la atención de la chica._

_- leo- dijo esta al verlo- ¿estas bien?-dijo ella al notar que le chico estaba cayendose._

_-pense que estabas con ed- dijo leo mirandola._

_-no lo he visto hoy- dijo winry ._

_-sera que winry lo vio y ya ed se le declaro y no quiere decirme nada- penso leo- no importa – dijo- te vengo a decir algo importante- dijo tomandola de las manos- he sentido algo muy especial hacia ti y te pido ¿que seas mi novia?- dijo leo ya bien decidido de su decision por lo que dejo a winry sin habla._

_-Angela ... Angela- decia ed para ser reaccionar a la chica que quedo igual o peor que winry, no podia creer que ed se le habia declarado eso era algo ciertamente improbable pero si paso y tendria que darle una respuesta._

_- esto es tan repentino-dijo winry volviendo en sin._

_-me tomaste de sorpresa- dijo Angela aun sorprendida – pero…_

_- acepto- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo por casualidad de la vida._

_Continuara….._

_Hola k tal! Jejeje la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capitulo pues bueno hay alguien que lee este fic y sabe mi numero telefonico, donde vivo, a que escuela ire próximamente (estaremos juntas) y por lo que me han dicho no veremos el lunes 26 de este mes y el 2 de agosto por lo que temo un poco por mi vida pero por favor no me juzguen hago lo que ya estaba predestinado en esta historia y bueno esto es lo que va ._

_Informo que el proximo capitulo sera el penultimo ya pronto sera el fin de este fic y no se muy bien como terminara asi que me den un poco de tiempo para pensar . si tienen quejas o algun tipo de reclamacion decirmelo por favor ._

_Hasta la proxima y por favor no me odien ¡onegaiiiiiiiiii!_


	9. Chapter 9

_-winryyy-grito leo para llamar la atención de la chica._

_- leo- dijo esta al verlo- ¿estas bien?-dijo ella al notar que le chico estaba cayendose._

_-pense que estabas con ed- dijo leo mirandola._

_-no lo he visto hoy- dijo winry ._

_-sera que winry lo vio y ya ed se le declaro y no quiere decirme nada- penso leo- no importa – dijo- te vengo a decir algo importante- dijo tomandola de las manos- he sentido algo muy especial hacia ti y te pido ¿que seas mi novia?- dijo leo ya bien decidido de su decision por lo que dejo a winry sin habla._

_-Angela ... Angela- decia ed para ser reaccionar a la chica que quedo igual o peor que winry, no podia creer que ed se le habia declarado eso era algo ciertamente improbable pero si paso y tendria que darle una respuesta._

_- esto es tan repentino-dijo winry volviendo en sin._

_-me tomaste de sorpresa- dijo Angela aun sorprendida – pero…_

_- acepto- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo por casualidad de la vida._

_**Lucha de emociones**_

_**Capitulo9: cambio**_

_Era un hermoso dia en Central, en el cual la naturaleza y todas las personas que vivian en aquella ciudad terminaban de ver los ultimos rastros de lo que fue __un rr beee zzzzinvierno._

_Mientras tanto en el parque de aquella ciudad ocurria un hecho importante._

_- yo no estoy entendiendo nada- decia un hombre de cabello negro, ojos de igual color, con un traje de los usan los militares de Amestris y acompañado de una bella rubia-¿Qué estan haciendo estos niños?_

_- coronel mustang… creo que exagera un poco- dijo su acompañate seria como la mayoria de veces esta._

_- no entiendo que dice teniente… no estoy haciendo nada exagerado- dijo este sin dejar de ver con sus binoculares lo que acontecia._

_- el hecho de que estemos aquí espiando a ed, winry y su sobrino es algo exagerado- dijo esta ._

_- le falto uno para completar pero no estoy exagerando- dijo mustang viendo a la teniente hawkeye- solo me preocupo por el bienestar de estos chicos._

_- le creere eso cuando usted mismo se lo crea -_- -dijo riza._

_- lo que importa ahora es saber que esta pasando- dijo mustang volviendo a hacer lo que haces 5 minutos estaba haciendo- ¿Por qué ed esta con esa chica y no con winry donde deberia estar?_

_-¿Quién sabe coronel?- dijo havoc apareciendo de la nada al lado del coronel._

_- ah!- grito al ver a havoc tan sorprensivamente- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?_

_- vinimos haber que acontecia- dijo fuery ayudando a levantar a mustang del suelo._

_- ustedes se quieren quedar con toda la diversión , eh!- dijo falman apareciendo de la nada igual que los demas._

_- en ves de estar espiando a unos chicos- dijo riza llamando la atención de los presentes- deberian dedicarse a buscar una pareja para ustedes._

_- siempre nos hace sentir tan mal- dijo falman en un rincon con el aura negra igual que los otros._

_- si… no nos deja disfrutar- protesto mustang TT^TT_

_Mientras estos resolvian sus problemas, en otra parte habia se desarrollaba una situación importante._

_- acepto- dijo una chica rubia con ojos azules bien decidida de su respuesta- bueno eto… e…. e… so- decia la chica sonrojadisima y apenadisima por lo que habia dicho anteriormente._

_-muchas gracias winry!- dijo el chico tomandola y dandole un fuerte abrazo._

_-¿Por qué me agradeces?- dijo la chica sin entender._

_- por darme esta oportunidad- esto hizo que se pusiera mas roja de lo que estaba y puso una sonrisita tierna y linda._

_- las cosas estan bien raras- decia havoc viendo con sus binoculares a leo y winry- pero parece que leo se quedo con winry- dijo con una sonrisita._

_- parece que sus metodos son un poco diferentes a los del coronel- dijo riza._

_-¿en que se diferencian?- pregunto breda._

_- en que si funcionan- dijo riza seria como nunca._

_-toma lo que te mandaron- dijo havoc en forma picara._

_- que esta insinuando teniente – dijo mustang un poco molesto __

_-esto se pone bueno cada momento- decia havoc mientras se comia una palomitas de maiz._

_- no estoy insinuando nada o tal vez si- grito riza._

_-de verdad- dijo el chico un poco sorprendido por el si que le habia dado la chica con la cual estaba hay presente._

_-bueno eso… es que… en realidad pense que te le ibas a declarar- dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en la voz y con la cabeza baja._

_-claro que no , crei haberte los dicho una vez- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Flash back_

_-pense que tenia esa chica correcta como dices cerca de mi,pero no es asi –dijo ed._

_Fin de flash back_

_-cierto ed me habia dicho que habia pensado que habia encontrado esa chica pero que se habia equivocado- pensaba angela- osea que si le gustaba winry pero ¿Por qué ya no siente algo por ella?_

_-es que ya todo cambio- dijo ed mirando hacia el cielo._

_- ¿Qué?- dijo sorpresivamente angela al notar la respuesta de ed._

_-caminemos por el parque ¿Qué te parece?-dijo ed llevandose a su angela a caminar._

_-no me has contestado ninguna de mis preguntas- protesot angela._

_-no me has preguntado nada- dijo ed mirandola causandole una cara _ a angela._

_- olvidalo – dijo esta para dejar eso atrás._

_y el round lo gana Riza hawkeye- grito havoc a todo pulmon de forma comica._

_-parece ser que la cita entre el coronel y la teniente no estuvo nada bien- dijo Breda con una pequeña sonrissa._

_-¿Cómo terminara esto?- se pregunta falman._

_Tres __semana despues…_

_- esto es grandioso claro que voy- dijo angela saltando de la alegria- siempre he querido ir a reezembool- dijo dando vueltas de la felicidad- sera grandioso- dijo esta parando de dar vueltas y poniendo una cara sonriente ,tierna y linda(en verdad puso esa cara, asi me lo imagino)- ahora ed y yo nos iremos a empacar._

_- pero si es mañana que iremos a las 10:30 de la mañana y son las 2:00 de la tarde ¿Por qué empacar tan temprano?- protesto ed._

_- edward – grito angela desde el corredor._

_-ya voy- dijo ed parandose de su asiento- adios winry, al y elysia._

_-adios ed- dijeron todos a la vez._

_En el camino angela y edward conversaban placidamente hasta que algo llamo la atención de angela. Esta estaba tan embobada con lo que veia que comenzaba a so__ñar, a ed no le importaba nada de eso hasta que ella le sujeto fuertemente la mano lo cual lo puso rojo como un tomate; angela no deja de ver esa boda que la tenia en las nubes era como si se hubiera enamorado._

_-no crees que ….- decia lentamente angela._

_- ¿Qué de que? – decia ed nervioso._

_-que …..- decia muy lentamente angela poniendo nervioso a ed._

_- que el vestido de esa novia es hermoso?- esto hizo que ed se fuera para atrás(inner:jajajajaja lol edward creia que angela le diria algo como de que nos casaremos o asi sera nuestra boda o yo quiero una boda asi jajaja lol)._

_-mejor vámonos antes de que digas que el vestuario que tienen esos invitados estan bonitos- dijo ed levantandose del piso y llevandose a angela._

_pero si estan bonitos – dijo esta-cierto ed-dijo angela llamando la atención de edward – se me habia olvidado que tenia que pasar por el restaurant de mi padre ¿me esperarias?- dandole ed un si como respuesta(inner: cuidado de que es ese si) _

_Estos se dirigieron rapidamente al restaurant del padre de angela el cual le tendria algo importante que decir a su hija. Ya en el restaurant angela fue al despacho o oficina de su padre , edward estaba un poco cansado de esperar asi que fue a explorar un poco hasta el punto de encontrar la oficina del padre de angela la cual estaba con la puerta entre cerrada y edward pudo ver algo que le llamo mucho la atención._

_-no es grandioso es la mayor oportunidad de mi vida-decia angela emocionada mientras caminaba por la calle con edward._

_- que bueno… debes aprovecharla al maximo- dijo ed con una gran sonrisa- no la desperdicies._

_- no lo hare- dijo angela dandose vuelta ya que estaba caminando hacia atrás( ustede mi entiende , osea, mirando a edward y no mirando hacia donde iba)._

_- no sabia que angela sabia actuar tambien- pensaba edward- no se como no pude dar cuenta antes._

_- edward oiste lo que te dije- dijo angela viendo que ed no le prestaba la mas minima atención._

_- si claro que te he oido- dijo ed- eso creo._

_- sabia que no me estabas prestando la mas minima atención-dijo angela un poco enojada._

_Ya estando en la casa de angela esta se dirigio inmediatamente al su habitación a empacar. Algo en la habitación de angela le llamo mucho la atención a ed y tenia un profunda curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta._

_- se me habia olvidada algo- dijo angela- me esperas ed?_

_- claro- respondio este._

_- no tardo- dijo esta marchandose e inmediatamente angela salio edward trato de abrir la puerta para descubrir que habia escondido detrás de esta._

_-demonios no se habre- decia ed tratando de abri el candado que tenia- espera para que me esfuerzo tanto- ed ajuntos las manos y abrio la puerta con alquimia pero para su sorpresa solo encontro…- ropa creo que no habia nada que esconder-decia ed un poco decepcionado de su hallazgo pero vio algo mas… detrás de ese guarda ropa ,habia otra puerta no tan pequeña pero tampoco grande. Edward logro abrirla y pudo ver que habia…_

_- edward ya volvi- dijo angela entrando a su habitación._

_-ya veo que eso era lo que tanto escondias angie- dijo edward leyendo un libro que tenia en la mano._

_- como … lo descubriste?- se preguntaba angela._

_- bueno primeramente cuando alguien te hace una propuesta para lograr que tu mas anhelado sueño se cumpla uno debe de estar saltando de la alegria pero tu como que lo pensaste antes de decir que si y dar una sonrisa de felicidad._

_- __asi que estabas espiando-dijo angela sentandose en su cama._

_- estaba aburrido y fui a explorar un poco- dijo ed en su defensa- esto no es lo que realmente quieres hacer en tu vida?- dijo ed con tono serio._

_- no… bueno es que esto es lo que…- Angela no encontraba las palabras para explicarle a ed, poniendose un poco triste y seria se sento en la cama y comenzo a explicarle a ed- esto no es lo que realmente yo quiero hacer en mi vida pero mi padre…_

_- te obliga a hacer esto- intervino edward._

_-porque mi madre le encantaba la cocina, mejor dicho la amaba y según mi padre ella queria que siguieramos sus pasos- continuo angela ._

_-creo que tu madre te hubiera dicho que siguieras tu sueños- dijo edward ofreciendole una sonrisa- y eres muy buena con las palabras mejor dicho eres excelente._

_- escribir era o es mi sueño- dijo angela con una linda sonrisa- pero creo que no sera._

_- no te rindas- dijo edward- y siquieres hacer las dos cosas puedes escribir libros de cocina. _

_(***sonido del grillo en la habitación***)_

_-jajajajajajajajajaja- reia angela- tomare eso en cuenta y ahora a empacar- dijo esta dirigiendose a las gabetas donde tenia su ropa y tirarlas hacia la malete._

_-¿Qué blusa ni mas rara?- dijo observando esa cosa que jamas habia visto._

_- no es una blusa ed- dijo angela con una sonrisita picara…edward comenzo a pensar y pensar hasta que…_

_-- grito que se oyo por toda Central._

_-jajaja no sabia que no conocias la ropa interior femenina-decia angela al ver a edward en el piso-¿quiere ver las demas que tengo?_

_-no, gracias- decia ed levantandose._

_-bueno ed solo quiero ayudarte… debes aprender de estas cosas- decia angela con esa sonrisita aun en su cara._

_-¿Qué cosas?...- edward se puso peor que la madre del tomate-tu… tu eres una… pervertida ._

_-todavia eres un niño edward- decia angela para hacer enojar a ed._

_- no soy un niño- protesto edward._

_- eres un niño porque no sabes de estas cosas- seguia angela lo que puso a edward con un aura negra._

_- se de lo que hablas maniatica- decia ed con su aura negra._

_-¿quieres que te enseñen?- dijo angela desabotonandose la camisa que tenia puesta. Cuando angela dijo eso ya edward estaba en la calle._

_-nos vemos mañana- dijo edward corriendo para salvarse lo que le causo una gracia tremenda a angela._

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_El tren que se dirigia a reezembool estaba a punto de partir y los pasajeros estaban abordandolo. Un chico de cabellera negra y ojos azules esperaba la llegada de algunos de sus amigos para poder abordad siendo acompañado en ese momento por una linda rubia de ojos azules._

_-no puede creer que esos tres aun no haiga llegado- decia enojada esta- que irresponsables son._

_-seguro se le hizo tarde a todos nos pasa eso- decia el chico para tranquilizar a la rubia antes de que se pusiera mas enojada de lo que ya estaba. Antes que por fin pudiero divisar una armadura gigante, un chico rubio y ojos ambarinos junto con una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes claros._

_-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto molesta winry._

_-Edward se quedo dormido- le contesto angela- asi que al y yo tuvimos que despertarlo._

_-mejor abordemos el tren antes de que nos deje – sugirió leo ya que en poco minutos el tren se iria de la estacion._

_Al abordar el tren los chicos se encontraba placidamente conversando y si algun tipo de problemas la pasaron super bien hasta llegar a su destino final… Reezembool._

_-que kawaiii!- decia angela a observar la belleza de ese lugar- estan lindo su pueblo natal chicos._

_-aun no has visto nada- dijo edward sonriente- mejor sigamos nuestro camino aun no faltas para llegar a la casa de la tia Pinako._

_-si!-contestaron todos a la vez._

_Mientras estos se dirigian a la casa de Pinako Rockbell , disfrutaban de la belleza que les ofrecia este maravilloso pueblo y el aire era muy diferente a el que se olia en la ciudad. Al llegar a la casa Pinako los recibio con total felicidad a todos los visitantes y el que estaba aun mas feliz era Den al tener tantas personas en la casa._

_En la tarde Leo fue a dar un paseo junto con Edward, Alphonse, Angela y Den para conocer un poco mejor el lugar pero esta vez winry no se anoto y se quedo en su casa junto a su abuela._

_-asi que en verdad Leo es tu novio- decia pinako mientras pelaba los viveres para la cena._

_-si-decia un poco apenada winry mientras ayudaba a su abuela a pelar los viveres para la cena._

_-el es un chico realmente muy bueno… segura que es familia de ese coronel Mustang?- dudaba un poco Pinako(inner: todas las personas dudan de que leo sea familia de roy… ¿Por qué sera?)._

_-si el es realmente bueno y si es familia del coronel mustang- afirmo winry sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia._

_- sabes el no se merecen que lo engañen win- esta se detenio para oir lo que su abuela le seguia diciendo- no se lo merece._

_- te aseguro que no lo engaño abuela lo otro quedo en el pasado y me alegre de que todos estemos felices… bueno aun no faltas cosas para completar la felicidad , como devolverle el cuerpo a Alphonse-decia winry con un tono serio en la voz._

_-termina rapido con eso- dijo pinako._

_Al terminar de cenar edward se fue a tomar un baño, winry a terminar de fregar los platos con la ayuda de angela, leo se fue por hay y Alphonse se quedo jugando con Den un rato. Cuando Angela termino de lavar los platos se subio al techo de la casa para observar mejor las estrellas pero para su sorpresa se encontro con Leo ._

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad a leo._

_-solo pinto-respondio este._

_-wow eres muy bueno – dijo angela observando el dibujo de leo – deberias ser pintor?_

_-no podria dejar las maquinas- respondio este con una linda sonrisa- pintar es como mi pensamiento._

_-bueno ….- pensaba angela- podrias dise__ñar una linea de autos y se llamarian Mustang y asi en el futuro cuando vaya alguien a comprar un auto diria: quiero mustang del 64 o del 67 o que se yo dependiendo del modelo y asi te harias rico y famoso._

_-jajajajajaja- se reia leo- creo que tomare eso en cuenta._

_-si lo tomas en cuenta me debes de dar credito por la idea- dijo angela sin quedarse atrás._

_-esta bien- acepto leo._

_-¿Qué hacen alla arriba ustedes dos?-dijo ed junto con winry al oir las risas._

_-ven a oir mi gran idea edward- le respondio angela a ed._

_-esperame que hay voy- dijo edward encaramandose para llegar al techo al igual que winry._

_-quisiera saber como terminara esto- decia pinako al ver a los chicos._

_Dos años despues…._

_-asi que ya casi terminas el libro- decia edward mientras caminaba con angela._

_-si y muy pronto se publicara- dijo emocionada angela._

_-me alegro que hayas reunido el valor para decirle a tu padre y que haiga aceptando tu decision- dijo edward muy alegre._

_-oigan ustedes dos- gritaba alguien llamando la atención de ed y angela._

_-hey! Hola winry…. Hola leo- saludaba de lejos angela a los dos, los cuales se acercaban a ellos._

_-que bueno verlos- dijo leo._

_-a mi me da gusto tambien de verlos-dijo angela._

_- nos vemos luego chicos tenemos que ir a buscar algo- dijo winry halando a leo para que caminara._

_-ok-dijo ed- nos vemos luego winry- dijo muy alegre edward algo que dejo a winry paralizada al ver esa sonrisa._

_-esta bien- dijo winry despertando._

_Edward y angela estaban en el hotel donde se hospeda ed conversando un poco._

_-oye ¿Dónde esta Alphonse?- se preguntaba angela._

_- sino salio por hoy a pasear esta durmiendo en su habitación - le respondio edward._

_- aun me alegro de que al y tu haiga recuperados sus cuerpos- dijo angela ^_^_

_yo tambien- se decia edward con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción mientras movia los dedos de su mano derecha._

_- me imagino que Alphonse esta sumamente feliz?- decia angela mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de ed._

_(inner: OH DIOS MIO o.o) ¿Por qué dices "oh DIOS mio" no sabes que va a pasar(inner: callate y sigue escribiendo) -_- maldita inner._

_-te aseguro que el esta mas feliz que tu o yo- dijo edward mirandola atentamente a los ojos._

_(inner: OH DIOS MIO) voy a buscar un vaso de agua- dirigiendome a la cocina._

_-y tu tambien debes estar sumamente feliz- dijo angela acercandose a edward muy de cerca digamos demasiado cerca ya sintiendo la respiración de ed._

_(inner:OH PADRE CELESTIAL QUE REINAS EN LAS ALTURAS) -_- me estas hartando ya(inner:cuantos años ya tiene ed?) 18 años- dijo yani-edward bebiendose un trago de agua mientras escribia(inner:OH JEHOVA)_

_-si lo estoy-dijo edward dandole un beso a angela hasta dejarse llevar y no hay que explicar lo que paso esa noche._

_To be continued…._

_(inner: ¡ QUE CHULO , LA PRIMERA VEZ DE EDWARD Y ANGELA!) -_- … mal pensada(inner:NO ME PONGAS TU CARITA TT^TT pense muy mal) en realidad es lo que tu dijiste –dijo yani-edward con una gotita en la cabeza(inner: ¡QUE JEBI PREFIERO EL EDXWIN PERO ME GUSTA ESTO…..tu disque no tienes 12 años) si los tengo y que -_- ._

Hola a todos perdon por la tardanza pero es que no sabia como seria la historia y no se como es el final exactamente pero hay tiempo para pensar como sera ya que tengo dos opciones debo elegir una. Y si tengo 12 años algun problema(inner: no nada niña es que tienes una mente).

Tratare de subir el capitulo final pronto pero se me va hacer difícil porque entre a clases pero me la resuelvo. Gracias por seguir mis historia a todos los que la lean y espero que el final que vaya a poner sea de su agrado.

Hasta pronto y muchas gracias

se me habia olvidado recibi un comentario que me llamo mucho la atención… era anonimo y no se quien es asi que les pregunto a ustedes y me gustaria que me respondan: ¿Qué piensan de leo y angela?

_Gracias y hasta la proxima_


	10. Chapter 10

_r__Hola a todo este es el capitulo final de esta historia ya ustede saben; pero ustede no saben todo lo que me ha pasado a mi por culpa del capitulo 9 de esta historia(inner: hay si a esta pobre niña le dieron) una amiga mia que lee este fic me mato al otro dia en la escuela ustedes con nada mas ver el reviews que me puso se dan cuenta el motivo(inner: lo que pasa fue que la hiciste pensar mal en la parte final del capitulo) tu la defienda a ella que me dia como yo nose cuanto trompone en el hombre izquierdo(inner: y tu le diste una abofetada) eso fue porque dijo algo y lo voceo y estábamos en la cafeteria y yo le iba a dar en el hombro y le di una galleta o abofetada pero no le di duro y ella me la devolvió(inner: todos en la cafeteria O.O pero cuando vieron que esta dos locas se estaban riendo la soltaron en banda) diable si pero ya no hablamos de todos los golpes que me dieron por el capitulo 9 porque todavia me duele el hombro …. TT^TT No te apure virmari. Me tarde un poco tambn porque he estado con muchas tareas en la escuela (inner: y que no ha dejado de leer el manga de kaichou wa maid-sama) siiiiiiii!(inner: -_-) jeje volvamos con la historia._

_Como le dije en el otro capitulo tenia dos opciones para el capitulo final de esta historia y elige la opcion numeros 2 porque creo que es la mas conveniente. Ahora el capitulo final de lucha de emociones._

_Capitulo final: aun no es el final de esta historia_

_Era una mañana muy tranquila y placida, mientras otros estaban relajandose en este hermoso dia otros estaban trabajando._

_-necesito terminar esto lo mas pronto posible o sino estare en problemas-decia una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes cansada ya que ha estado escribiendo toda la noche por asi decirlo. Cuando no soportar mas cayo rendida encima del escritorio. Mientras por detrás alguien se acercaba sigilosamente._

_-Angela!- grito una rubio de ojos azules despertando a la pobre chica la cual del susto cayo al piso._

_-winry porque me despiertas asi maldita sera-protestaba angela mientras se levantaba del piso._

_-vamos nos es bueno trabajar tanto hoy es un lindo dia vamos a pasear un rato y a tomar un poco de aire fresco-decia winry muy alegre._

_-lo siento winry pero estoy muy cansada –decia angela al borde de caerse de un sueño pero winry se hizo la vista sorda y por asi decirlo secuestro angela la cual se estaba por desmayar de un sueño. Ya caminando por la calle winry caminaba con todo su encanto y belleza mientras llevaba a la pobre angela arrastrada por asi decirlo._

_-bien ya que me obligaste a dar un paseo- decia Angie mientras se incorporaba y dejaba atrás el sueño- ¿A dónde me quieres llevar?_

_-¿Por qué dices que adonde te llevo?-decia winry mientras seguia caminando con suma alegria._

_-es raro que tu quieras salir… normalmente siempre estas ocupada con algo- le decia Angela a Winry._

_-de que hablas si yo a veces soy asi- dijo winry mostrandole una gran sonrisa a Angie._

_-seehhh- dijo Angie un poco insegura -¿Qué quieres?_

_-que te hace pensar que yo Winry Rockbell quiere algo- dijo winry deteniendose delante de Angela._

_-winry!- exclamo Angela como diciendole :" se que quieres algo"._

_20 minutos despues_

_-era eso- dijo Angela seria y pensativa a lo que winry le dijo- sabes no entendi nada de lo que me dices. Winry se acerco a la oreja de Angela y comenzo a susurrarle._

_10 minutos despues_

_-se que me quieres decir algo pero por favor no lo compares con partes o piezas de automail o con lo que sean parta- dijo Angela ya harta de la situación- yo deberia de estar durmiendo en mi camita- decia con cascadas en los ojos y lamentandose._

_-olvidalo- dijo winry ya harta de intetar decirle su problema a angela._

_-sino lo compararas con piezas de maquinas fuera mas facil!-peleba Angela con Winry._

_-oh no! Se me habia olvidade que debia de ir a cuidar a Elisia porque la señora Gracia iba a salir y tambien que Leo iba a ir a verme- decia Winry en un tono de desesperación._

_- es decir que tu me invitas, digo me secuestras para dar un paseo teniendo cosas que hacer- decia Angela con una cara -_-_

_-eto… si- dijo la rubia mostrandole una gran sonrisa._

_- tu eres la mejor Winry Rockbell- dijo Angela en un tono de cómo que te quiero matar._

_- y ya que estas aquí- dijo tomando a Angie de un brazo- acompañame- saliendo disparada con Angela atrás._

_Ya en casa de Gracia, winry pudo llegar a tiempo antes de que esta se saliera de casa. Luego que de que se marchara, Winry y Angela se pusieron a cuidar a Elisia._

_-¿Qué tal si horneamos galleta?- propuso Elisia para hacer algo divertido._

_-esta bien vamos- dijo Winry marchando hacia la cocina con Elisia- oye Angela ¿no vienes?- dijoWinry mirando hacia atrás haber si su compañera aceptaba venir con ella pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba en la sala- Angela, ¿Dónde estas?- decia winry mientras miraba para todos lados._

_- este café esta delicioso- decia Angela en la cocina con una taza de café en las manos- ahora a hornear galletas… despues de que me beba mi café._

_Luego de que Angie se bebiera su café, las tres se pusieron a hornear galletas de chocolates con chispas de chocalete (yani: me esta dando como hambre jejeje). Ya listas para poner en el horneo en ese mismo instante tocaron el timbre de la casa._

_-yo abrire- dijo Elisia corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla._

_- ¿Quién limpiara la cocina?- dijo Winry viendo el desorden que habia._

_-tu- dijo ambas a la vez._

_-mejor las tres – dijo Angela ^^_

_-¡que lindo! No te reconocia – decia Elisia desde la sala lo que se llegaba a oir en la cocina._

_-¿Qué?- dijeron Winry y Angela sin saber que pasaba y dirigiendose hacia la sala y en la sala estaba…_

_Leo ¿desde cuando usas eso?- dijo Winry mirando con sorpresa la nueva imagen de Leo._

_-jejeje siempre lo habia he usado lentes lo que pasa es que tenia lentillas- dijo Leo refiriendose a los lentes que tenia puesto que les quedaban ya ustede saben… hermosos(yani:o como dicen aquí ratatatata jejejeje)._

_-¿A dónde esta elisia?- dijo winry notando que no estaba en la sala- Elisia ¿Dónde estas?- dijo winry saliendo a buscarla por la casa._

_Leo notando que sus lentes estaban un poco empa__ñados se dispuso a limpiarlos y al ponerselos de nuevo, Angela hizo lo que se llama "acercamiento peligroso" mirando atentamente la cara de Leo lo que puso al chico un poco nervioso y lo puso mas aun cuando Angela le puso la mano en la cara y diciendo:  
_

_-Leo siempre ha sido lindo- decia Angela tocando la cara de Leo - pero ahora Leo se ve mas que lindo… se ve hermoso- finalizo mostrandole una tierna sonrisa al chico lo que hizo que se sonrojara.-Winry ya encontraste a Elisia- grito Angela dandole un winry un si como respuesta y digamos que Leo seguia en una especie de shock con lo que le habia dicho Angela._

_(inner:O.O angela acabada de dar un alago peligroso a leo… veamos que pasara)_

_-muy bien comenzaremos en uno…- decia Elisia preparandose al igual que Leo, Winry y Angela- dos… y tres- al decir esto comenzaron a dibujar al gran oso de Elisia que tenian en frente._

_-rayos! No se como dibujarle ese colbatin que tiene- decia winry haciendo borrones en su dibujo._

_- eso no estan difícil lo que es un poco difícil es un su sombrero- decia Angela intentando dibujar el sombrero del oso- ¿a quien demonios se le ocurrio ponerlo un sombrero a un oso? – dijo Angela con una cara de WTF?_

_- y….. termine- dijo leo finalizando su dibujo._

_-¿Qué?- dijeron Angela y Winry con la rapidez que dibujo Leo ese oso._

_-lo pudiste dibujar en solo 3 minutos- decia Winry si parar del asombro._

_-en realidad termine hace un 1 minuto y 30 segundos, y simuler estar dibujando para darle un poco de ventaja- dijo Leo siendo golpeado por cojines, cuadernos de dibujo, colores y todo lo que estuvo al alcance de las chicas._

_-perdonenme por ser tan buen dibujante- dijo sin dejar de ser golpeado por todos los objetos anteriores._

_Mas tarde…._

_-¿Qué cansancio deberia irme a dormir un rato?- decia un chico de cabello rubio y ojos ambarinos mientras caminaba por la calle bostezando por el cansancio que tenia en ese momento.(inner: me imagino como debe de estar angela XD) Cuando de pronto visualizo a una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes que venia por otro interseccion, este al verla esbozo una enorme sonrisa.-Angela!- dijo el chico llamando la atención de la chica la cual se veia un poco cansada._

_-Ed no que estabas en una reunion- dijo esta un poco sorpresiva al ver a Edward en ese instante._

_- si eso solo hablaban y hablaban y hablaban- decia en una forma frustrada el rubio lo que hizo que a Angie le saliera una gota al estilo anime._

_- y tu te ves cansada – dijo este notando el cansancio que llevaba Angie en ese momento._

_-si,Winry por una razon no me dejo descansar esta mañana cuando por fin iba a dormir- dijo esta dando un gran bostezo- y no sabes cuantas tazas de café en bebido hoy._

_- con que winry hizo eso de nuevo- dijo Edward diciendole que no es la primera vez- mejor caminemos un poco._

_Edward y Angie caminaron hasta llegar al parque, hasta que se detuvieron y se sentaron en una banca en la que se visualizaba un pequeño parque de diversiones para que los niños se entretenieran y en la que en ese momento habian dos pequeñas niñas y dos pequeños niños jugando como nunca en su vida. Esa imagen de esos niños hizo que Angie diera una sonrisa de nostalgia y llena de recuerdos._

_nosotros soliamos jugar aquí siempre- decia Angie cambiendo su tono de voz a uno serio y nostalgico._

_-nosotros?- se preguntaba Edward._

_- mis hermanos y yo- le respondio esta con el mismo tono de voz._

_- pense que tu unica hermana era Anabela- dijo Edward._

_en realidad somos cuatros, dos hembras y dos varones y yo era la mas pequeña de todos- decia Angela poniendose un poco triste- siempre veniamos aquí a jugar en las tardes y cuando ya estaba a punto de caer la noche una suave brisa golpeaba venia y hacia que nos sintieramos muy cansados, era como si nos dijera: "creo que ya jugaron mucho por hoy".cada vez que sentia que esa suave brisa pasaba me entraba un sueño tremendo y me quedaba dormida y siempre uno de mi hermanos me llevaba cargada a casa-Edward mientras escuchaba le mostraba una tierna sonrisa- recuerdo que sentia la espalda de mi hermano muy caliente era muy agradable y siempre deciamos – continuaba esta mientras un sin numeros de lagrimas caian rapidamente por su mejilla- que era mama la que se presentaba en ese momento a decirnos: " eso es todo por hoy niños" eso me ponia sumamente feliz al saber que ella estaba conmigo pero mis hermanos se fueron y me quede solo con papa y anabela y llegue a pensar en un momento que ellos se irian asi como se fue mama- Angie entro en llantos y mientras el cielo empezaba a oscurecer una brisa paso en ese mismo instante y esta al sentirla cayo arriba de Ed dormida._

_- o todo el café que te bebiste hoy dejo de surtir efecto o alguien te quiso decir que ya es hora de descansar- dijo Edward poniendola en sus hombros mientras mostraba una tierna sonrisa mientras se dirigia a casa de Angela._

_- edward- dijo angela dormida y con una vos suave y tierna- tu espalda esta caliente- esto hizo que Ed mientras caminaba mostrara una sonrisa. _

_(inner: TT^TT esto se puso triste por un momento) yani: si mientras escribia se me salian las lagrimas es como me lo imaginaba era un poco fuerte(inner: quiero conocer a los hermanitos de angela) yani: los conoceras o los conoceran pronto._

_Al dia siguiente en el cuartel central se encontraba un grupo de militares viendo maravilladamente el auto que Leo arreglo._

_-parece como si estuviera nuevo- decia Havoc viendo detenidamente el auto._

_- si yo tambien pienso lo mismo- dijo Breda aun sin creer que ese era al auto de Mustang- hay que inspeccionarlo por todos lados- y de una forma comica se pusieron Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Falman haber el auto apareciendo de un lugar a otro lo que hizo que a Riza le saliera una enorme gota._

_- buen trabajo Leo- dijo Roy dandole una palmada en el hombro mientras sonreia._

_- si se que fue un buen trabajo- dijo este entregandole un papel a su tio._

_-¿Qué es esto?- dijo roy abriendo el papel y casi desmayandose.(inner: algo me dice que es…)_

_-esa es la cuenta- dijo Leo señalandole la cantidad que habia en el papel- tuve que comprar algunas piezas nuevas y ponersela ya que ese auto no se a que tipo de persecución fueron con el estaba casi desbaratado y necesitaba ciertas piezas importantes para que el motor funcionara ._

_- pero somos familia- protesto Mustang._

_- somos familia hasta un punto – dijo Leo a recostandose del auto._

_- su sobrino tiene razon- dijo Riza – ademas viendo como le entrego el auto a Leo esto es demasiado poco para lo que le deberia de pagarle- dijo Riza viendo el papel._

_- pero… pero… esta bien te pagare- dijo Mustang resignandose y dandole un cheque._

_- buena decision tio- dijo Leo sacando sus lentes para ponerselos._

_-¿Qué onda con esos lentes?- dijo Roy viendo a su sobrino._

_-he siempre he tenido lo que pasa es que usaba lentilla pero…- dijo Leo cogiendole el cheque a su tio y alejandose un poco- me he decidido quedarme un rato con estos- dijo mostrando una sonrisa- gracias por el dinero tio- dijo Leo alejandose._

_- si casi estuviste a punto de sacarme un riñon- dijo Roy con cascadas en los ojos._

_-no seas tan melodramatico- dijo Riza seria como siempre._

_(inner: pero si Mustang no estan tacaño) yani: lo que pasa que habia muchos ceros en ese papelito =)_

_Una chica rubia de ojos azules se dirigia a visitar a un amigo que se hospedaba en un hotel de central. Esta al llegar a la puerta de su habitación toco varias veces pero nadie le respondia._

_-Edward….. Edward!- llamaba a la puerta de la habitación del chico pero nadie respondia._

_-Winry creo que mi hermano aun sigue dormido- dijo Alphonse apareciendo detrás de la chica de forma repentina._

_-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el anoche?- se pregunto Winry ._

_- no lo se creo que llego tarde porque llevo a Angela a su casa- le respondio Al._

_-llevando a Angela a su casa- murmuro Winry con un semblante serio. Esta abriendo la puerta decidio desperta a ed fuera como fuera este que estaba profundamente dormido- Edward Elric DESPIERTA YA!- grito winry con todas sus fuerzas lo cual hizo que Ed se despertara de golpe y se cayera de la cama dandose un buen golpe._

_-Winry!- dijo este tremendamente enojado- ¿Por qué me tienes que despertar asi?- grito este enojado con todas sus fuerza._

_- si no te despertaba yo ¿Quién te iba a despertar?- le respondio con el mismo tono de voz de edward- no importa solo te hice un favor- dandose media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación lo que dejo a Ed y Al un poco confundidos._

_-¿Qué le dio a winry?- se pregunto Alphonse._

_- no lo se – dijo ed parandose de la cama aun confundido._

_Mientras tanto Winry salia del hotel muy pensativa y sin decir una sola palabra. Esta camino hasta llegar a la plaza de Central para luego sentarse en la fuente que habia en el centro de la plaza. _

_Winry segui hundida en sus pensamientos mientras sentia una calida brisa que movia su cabello el cual lo tenia suelto. Hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Qué te pasa winry?- dijo Edward apareciendo delante de la chica._

_- ed ¿Cómo llegaste tan rapido aquí?- dijo winry sorprendida._

_- bueno- dijo ed sentandose a su lado- en lo que te tardabas una hora y yo no se cuanto para llegar hasta aquí; yo me bañe y cambie y cogi un pequeño atajo hacia aca- dijo ed dandole una sonrisa a winry- pero ahora… ¿Qué te pasa winry?- le pregunto nuevamente._

_- a mi no me pasa nada estoy bien- decia winry – es…toy bien en….. perfecta salud- decia winry pausadamente- estoy bien ed ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?- dijo winry._

_-porque te conozco y se que te pasa algo winry- dijo ed mirandola atentamente a los ojos._

_- te digo que estoy bien- dijo winry ya harta ._

_- te digo que no lo estas y que te pasa algo- insistio Edward- y ya que no me quieres decir tendre que quedarme todo el dia contigo hasta que te canses y me digas- le dijo edward a winry._

_-¿Qué demonios….- edward se acerco a winry y tomandola la rodeo con sus brazos- Edward!- dijo winry tumbandolo al piso._

_- esta es la segunda vez que lo haces hoy dia- dijo Edward levantandose del suelo._

_- no tengo nada ed y te agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero no me pasa nada- esta se marcho y dejo a edward mas confunso y sorprendido que nunca._

_Winry caminaba con la cabeza baja y casi apunto de soltar lagrimas pero no podia hasta que una sombra detrás de ella aparecio ._

_-Edward te dije que estoy bien- dijo winry volteando pero para su sorpresa no era Edward sino…- Leo?- dijo winry sorprendida._

_-asi que dime… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa winry?- dijo leo en un tono serio._

_-¿Qué? – dijo winry ya confundida- no me pasa nada tambien tu me va a molestar con la mismo pregunta- dijo exaltada winry- ya basta- dijo esta marchandose pero siendo sujetada de un brazo por leo luego de unos segundos este la solto y winry siguió su camino._

_Todo aquí estaba patas arriba y Winry no sabia ni en que pensar. Ya habia caido la noche y Edward se encontraba en el mismo lugar que en el que estaba esta mañana con se recosto sobre las piernas de Angela (inner:jejeje solitos en una plaza de noche y sin gente en un lugar jebi para hacer unas cuantas cositas) (yani: pervertida-_-)y cerrando sus ojos se volvio a preguntar:_

_-¿Qué le pasa a winry?- se pregunto nuevamente._

_- yo se lo que le pasa- le dijo Angie a Ed mientras movia el pelo de Edward- ella esta confundida._

_-¿confundida?- dijo ed abriendo los ojos y mirando a angie._

_-si, por una cosa- dijo Angela mirando seriamente a edward._

_En la casa de Gracia…._

_Winry miraba perdidamente por la ventana de la habitación luego de varios minutos decidio salir afuera un rato._

_-pense que te quedarias encerrada hay para siempre – comento leo el cual desde hace rato estaba esperandola en la puerta de la casa._

_-si vienes a molestarme y preguntar ¿Qué me pasa? Ahorraste las molestias porque no tendo nada- dijo winyr seria mientras caminaba al lado de Leo._

_- no necesito preguntarte porque se que sucede- dijo Leo mientras seguia caminando lo que hizo que winry abriera completamente sus ojos- todavia lo amas- dijo en un tono serio- todavia amas a Edward Elric. (inner: hay mi madre se lo dijo)._

_- claro que…._

_- no trates de inventar algun tipo de excusa o una mentira porque no caere en eso- intervino leo ante de que winry dijera algo- todavia lo amas y has intentado olvidarte de el pero no has podido si o no winry._

_- yo… yo… - ***silencio***- aun sigo enamorada de edward pero ya edward tiene dueña o algo por el estilo- decia winry con la cabeza baja.*** silencio***_

_Varias semanas despu__es…..._

_-deberia de ir primero a resolver lo de la comida y la decoración o deberia ir primero con lo de la musica- pensaba angela mientras caminaba por la calle- organizar una boda estan difícil- dijo en voz alta. Dirigiendo su mirada al frente vio a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que venia en direccion contraria hacia el; Angie al verlo de repente se escondio en un callejón que habia cerca y al cruzar este le halo de un brazo llevandolo hacia dentro del callejón._

_-¿Qué demonios?- dijo este- Angela- dijo al ver la cara de la persona quien lo halo._

_-¿Qué paso leo?- le pregunto esta en tono serio._

_-asi que era eso- dijo Angie despues de escuchar todo lo que Leo le dijo- me lo imaginaba eso._

_Flash back….._

_- yo… yo… - ***silencio***- aun sigo enamorada de edward pero ya edward tiene dueña o algo por el estilo- decia winry con la cabeza baja.*** silencio***_

_-entiendo- dijo Leo- pero si lo amas porque no le dices._

_-porque el y angela estan juntos- dijo winry un poco irritada._

_- pero quizas asi averiguas si el siente lo mismo por ti-dijo Leo- ademas…- dijo poniendo sus dedos como una tijeras- estas libre para ir a buscar a tu verdadero amor- dijo haciendo como si corto algo._

_(inner: espero que haigan entendido) yani: si todo el mundo entendio que leo termino con winry ._

_Fin de flash back_

_- winry es mi amiga y la quiero mucho pero- pensaba Angela en su mente- Edward Elric es mio ahora- penso Angie con una cara como es mi propiedad._

_-esa cara como que la conozco- dijo leo con una sonrisita._

_-de verdad?- dijo angie entregandole una sonrisa como cuando estas con un muchacho y le das una sonrisa hay- tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, organizar una boda no es facil._

_-¿boda?- se pregunto leo sorprendido._

_- luego te explico- dijo Angie marchandose. Leo la observaba mientras caminaba y su corazon le decia algo que el no queria admitir._

_Ya de noche se encontraba un chico rubio mirando el cielo estrellado desde la azotea del hotel en el cual se hospedaba este estaba tan maravillado observando el cielo estrellado. De pronto una chica rubia de ojos azules entro y se acerco a el._

_-Edward- dijo esta acercandose al chico el cual dirigio su mirada a la chica- vine a decirte algo._

_-¿Qué cosa winry?- dijo ed prestandole mucha atención._

_-yo trate pero no pude- comenzo a hablar winry mientras dos lagrimas salian de sus ojos- trate de olvidar este sentimiento pero aun seguia hay y…_

_-¿de que hablas winry?- intervino ed muy confundido._

_- Edward yo siempre te he amado desde que tengo memoria- decia winry comenzando a llorar descontroladamente- siempre habia intentado decirte y llegue a punto en que pense que lo que sentia solo era un tonto amor que sentia de niña y pense que no valia la pena pero ahora lo se YO TE AMO EDWARD ELRIC- estas palabras dejo a edward en shock._

_- winry yo… no se que decirte- decia edward un poco nervioso- yo tambien sentia lo mismo por ti pero… ya todo cambio ya todo es diferente y yo tambien llegue a pensar que nunca olvidaria ese sentimiento que sentia por ti pero ahora siento como si nunca hubiera pasado- winry sintio en ese momento como si una espada atraveso su corazon._

_- lo se edward y por esa razon he decidido dejar que seas feliz- deijo winry parando sus lagrimas- aunque me duela en lo mas profundo de mi corazon tratare de olvidar este sentimiento- dirigiendose a la salida , ed la halo de un brazo y le dio un gran abrazo._

_- no importa lo que sientas- dijo edward abrazandola cada vez mas fuerte- siempre seras mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho por eso._

_- lo se edward- dijo winry._

_Cuando winry caminaba hacia casa se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante. Mientras tanto en una habitación un chico se lavaba varias veces la cara:_

_-¿Qué pasa?- se decia mientras se secaba su rostro -¿Qué pasa?- se volvio a preguntar mientras se ponias sus anteojos._

_-¡que lindo!- dijo Angie apareciendo detrás de edward el cual le dio un fuerte abrazo a la chica._

_-¿Dónde estabas hoy?-se pregunto ed mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte a Angie._

_-estaba ayudando a mi hermana a organizar su boda- le contesto esta despues reino un silencio._

_Antes de que el sol saliera Winry se dirigio al parque y se sento en una banca, en otra direccion venia un chico rubio el cual se precosto de un arbol. Luego aparecio otro chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que se quedo parado en medio camino mientras miraba al cielo mirando al cielo en el cual el sol empezaba a salir y por ultimo una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes se sento en un columpio que habia en un pequeño parque de diversiones mientras veia que poco a poco el sol comenzaba a salir._

_- se que aun no es el final de esta historia- dijo winry mientras veia lentamente como el sol salia- y no me dare por vencida tan facil …._

_-creo que esto aun no ha acabado- dijo ed mirando al cielo._

_- esto solo ha acabado de comenzar- dijo leo viendo al sol saliendo lentamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa._

_- aun falta mucha historia por contar- dijo Angie columpiandose._

_- y no me dare por vencida tan facil- dijo winry seria y decidida- hare que Edward vuelva a sentir ese amor que sintio alguna vez por mi… cueste lo que cueste- dijo winry mientras los rayos del sol golpeaban su cara._

_-ahora comienza la verdadera historia- dijo leo sintiendo los calidos rayos del sol._

_-¿Qué pasara ahora?- dijo edward poniendo su mano en su frente ya que el sol lde daba mucho._

_-es un misterio- dijo Angie sonriendole al sol._

_FIN_

_Hola a todos aquí esta el final de esta historia perdonen por la tardanza pero es que estuve muy atareada últimamente pero y no tuve tiempo suficiente para escribir el cap pero aquí estoy 1:00 de la madrugada terminando de escribir este capitulo._

_Como dice el capitulo aun no es el final de esta historia porque ahora viene una 2da temporada, estoy trabajando en ella y va haber una gran reconquista por parte de winry y una historia hay de angie y leo que va a estar buena. Prometo no tardar mucho en subir la 2da temporada denme un mes y pico para pensar como sera el primer capitulo porque no tengo ni idea de cómo sera porque aun no he organizado mis ideas._

_Le agradezco a todos y todas por leer mi fic, especialmente a: WINRY1ELRIC y a MAJO-SONOLU que siempreme siguieron desde el principio._

_Gracias de verdad por apoyarme y prometo que no sera la ultima vez que nos veremos. Tratare de no tardarme tanto en subir la otra temporada y esperenla por favor._

_Hasta la proxima y muchas gracias por todo ^^_

_Dato curioso_

_Nunca se supo el apellido de Angela._

_Jejeje eso vendra en la 2da temporada._

_Espero que la haiga gustado el capitulo y nos vemos hasta la proxima^^ _


End file.
